Dwuwymiarowe zamieszanie
''"Dwuwymiarowe zamieszanie" ''- odcinek pełnometrażowy autorstwa Sary124 i EkawekiDxC, łączący w sobie serię "...i Nicol" oraz "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica". Nie wywiera na nie jednak żadnego wpływu, a jest lekkim nawiązaniem. Bohaterowie Z wymiaru Sary124 *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Nicole Strong *Stephanie Winner *Klarisa Windy *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm (tylko wspomniany) *Irving Du Bois Z wymiaru EkawekiDxC *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Amy Milton *Loren Rarity *Buford Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Stephanie Winner *Paulin Heller Opis Dwa, na pozór identyczne wymiary stykają się, a ich mieszkańcy mają to szczęście, lub pecha, by poznać się. Jak zakończy się zwariowana przygoda podróżników międzywmiarowych? Czy ich dziwne i nieobliczalne charaktery nie spowodują wielu nieporozumień? I jak potoczą się ich zwykłe, bardziej przyziemne sprawy? Podczas gdy Izabela narzeka na dziecinność swojego chłopaka, jej odpowiedniczka tkwi w platonicznej miłości do niego. Buford w dwóch wymiarach okazuje się zupełnie inny, a najbardziej odczuwają to Loren i Nicole. Również i Sophie nie próżnuje, bowiem planuje ślub z dwoma Irvingami. Kilka informacji o świecie przedstawionym Na potrzeby tego opowiadania, wątki różnią się znacząco od tych przedstawionych w opowiadaniach "...i Nicol" i "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica". W wymiarze Sary124 (różnice z iN): *Bohaterowie są w wieku 17/18 lat. *Nicol i Buford są parą, ale nie mają dziecka. *Iza i Fineasz są parą. *Stephanie nie jest zainteresowana związkiem z Ferbem, ale ten do niej wzdycha. *Steph nie miała wypadku. *Klarisa i Irving przyjaźnią się, nie są parą. *Steph nie była jeszcze na studiach, co za tym idzie - nie poznała Amy. W wymiarze EkawekiDxC (różnice z NT): * postacie mają 18 lat * Loren i Buford nie są parą, jednak w jakimś stopniu mają się ku sobie. Loren oczywiście twierdzi, że on jest jej obojętny, jednak sytuacja wygląda zupełnie inaczej, gdy on okazuje swoje zainteresowanie. Chłopak natomiast chciałby powiedzieć jej co do niej czuje, jednak przeraża go wizja stałego związku i chce się jeszcze wyszaleć. * Amy i Fineasz są parą. * Izabela wciąż kocha się w Fineaszu, dlatego otwarcie nienawidzi Amy. Jest to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które łączą ją z Loren. * Ferb i Loren są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale nic do siebie nie czują. * Fineasz i Ferb nie dogadują się tak dobrze jak kiedyś. Odsunęli się od siebie, brak im wspólnych tematów. * Wspomnienia śmierci Jolie pozostają żywe w pamięci Ferba. Chłopak na nowo stał się zamknięty w sobie. Nie jest jednak małomówny, wprost przeciwnie. Zrobił się impulsywny i zaborczy. * Sophie nie ustaje w miłości do Irvinga. Chłopak ma jej coraz bardziej dość, dlatego stara się przebywać jak najdalej od niej. Ona z kolei nawet nie zauważa tego faktu, dlatego spokojnie organizuje wesele. Fabuła Loren usiadła pod drzewem Fineasza i Ferba, spoglądając na Fletcher'a, który zajęty był konstruowaniem maszyny. Wpatrywała się w niego z niemałym zaciekawieniem, nie do końca rozumiejąc nad czym on pracuje. Podparła podbródek, przyglądając się jemu Zielonowłosy z uwagą łączył ze sobą metalowe części. Zaczął powstawać nie mały kształt okręgu, który usytauowany był na dużej, srebrnej podstawie. Był wyjątkowo skupiony, a świat wokół niego przestał się liczyć. Od dłuższego czasu nie sięgał szczytu swojego wynalazku, dlatego stał na metalowej drabinie. Jej szczyt był dość wąski, dlatego jego ruchy były ograniczone. Raritówna uśmiechała się pod nosem na samą myśl o jego upadku. Nie życzyła mu śmierci, po prostu jako najlepsza przyjaciółka lubiła od czasu do czasu pośmiać się z jego niepowodzeń. - Co tam kombinujesz Ferbciak? - zapytała, podbierając brodę o kolana. - Zbyt często słuchasz Nazz. - odparł bez cienia emocji, przykręcając śrubkę. - Teleporter "niespodzianka". Mówi ci to coś? - Mówi, mówi. Tylko, że ty nie lubisz niespodzianek. Zawsze powtarzasz, że nieznane jest złe i trzeba wszystko sobie ustalić. - Bo to prawda. - przez całą rozmowę nie patrzył na nią, tylko skupiał się na kończeniu budowy. - Ale Fineasz tak nie myśli. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi w geście zdziwienia. - Ostatnio trochę się od siebie oddaliliśmy. - oznajmił po chwili. - I chciałbym znów być jego przyjacielem, ale nie umiem zacząć rozmowy. Stwierdziłem więc, że może taka niespodzianka trochę nas zbliży. Loren westchnęła ciężko, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. Ferb miał problemy z porozumieniem się z kimkolwiek odkąd umarła jego dziewczyna. Na nowo stał się zamknięty w sobie, jednak jego uczuciowość znacznie się powiększyła. Może i nie pokazywał tego, ale ona widziała, że bardzo cierpi, a mijające lata wcale nie goiły jego rany. Ona znała go jak nikt inny. Co ciekawe, ich znajomość, choć rozpoczęła się lata temu, przyjaźń pojawiła się nieco później. Gdy podczas podróży w czasie dowiedzieli się, że ich potomkowie działają razem, postanowili stworzyć Sojusz Krwi. Wszyscy wokoło traktowali to jako jeden z ich pomysłów, którym znudzą się po tygodniu, jednak wbrew oczekiwaniom wszystkich, tę dwójkę połączyła prawdziwa przyjaźń. Chłopak spojrzał z podziwem na swoje dzieło. Jego twarz jak zawsze pozostawała bez wyrazu, jednak ten kto znał go trochę lepiej doskonale wiedział, że pęka z dumy. Na moment zapomniał, że stoi na wąskiej powierzchni, więc instynktownie cofnął się o krok. Szybko zrozumiał, że stracił stały grunt. Zanim jednak zdążył wywalić się na ziemię, Loren poderwała się z miejsca, łapiąc go w ostatniej chwili. Fletcher był lekko zażenowany faktem, że dziewczyna była w stanie go unieść, jednak w pewnym stopniu udało mu się do tego przyzwyczaić. W końcu to Loren, ona nie jest jak inne. Jest dziwna i wyjątkowa na swój kosmiczny sposób. - Nie myślałeś nad pójściem na siłownię, czy coś? - zapytała, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Może kiedy indziej. - odburknął, spoglądając na drzewo. Utkwiłby wzrok w czymkolwiek, byle nie w niej. - Możesz mnie postawić? - No jasne. Po tych słowach, z szerokim uśmiechem upuściła go, przez co chłopak spadł na ziemię. Pocieszające było to, że z pewnością bolało mniej, niż gdyby spadł z drabiny. Fineasz trzymał Amy za rękę, spoglądając z uśmiechem jak je swojego loda. Lubił kupować jej tego typu przekąski. Głównie dlatego, że zawsze trochę się nimi brudziła, co w jego mniemaniu wyglądało uroczo. Flynn bardzo lubił wyłapywać momenty w których jego dziewczyna nie wyglądała jak zło wcielone. Miltonówna natomiast nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by ten kupował jej jedzenie. Odkąd dowiedziała się, że nie obchodzi go jej waga, jadła co popadnie, nie zważając na kalorie. - Hej, a widziałeś jak ostatnio Ginger się roztyła? - zapytała, liżąc swojego loda. - Niedługo nie zmieści się w te swoje rurki, bez kitu. To, że on potwierdził brak zainteresowania jej wagą to jedno, jednak nigdy nie powiedział, że nie interesuje go waga innych dziewczyn. Dlatego Amy wolała tłumaczyć mu niektóre rzeczy. Fineasz tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Mówiąc szczerze, niezbyt interesowała go Ginger. Nie był też typem podrywacza, więc na dobrą sprawę, nie zwracał uwagi na żadne inne dziewczyny, poza tą jego. Amy jednak zdawała się nie rozumieć tego faktu, a "samczą naturę" definiowała jako ślinienie się do każdej istoty płci żeńskiej. Fineaszowi niezbyt to przeszkadzało, nawet lubił jej zazdrość. W takich sytuacjach też wydawała mu się być urocza. - I Adyson. Tak, ona też przytyła. - ciągnęła dalej. - Jest gruba jak.. - Grunt, że ty jesteś szczupła i piękna. - przerwał jej. - To prawda. - odparła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - Hej, a widziałeś w galerii takie ładne kolczyki? Tak idealnie pasowałyby do mojej doskonałej figury! - Taak. - przeciągnął nieco słowo, wywracając oczami. - Chodzi o te okrutnie drogie? Dziewczyna pokiwała ochoczo głową. Ten tylko westchnął cicho, rozpaczając w duchu nad pozostałościami swojego portfela. - Pomyślę na urodziny. Cały czas trzymając ją za rękę, skręcił w stronę swojego domu. Blondynka zatrzymała się, a uśmiech od razu zszedł jej z twarzy. Chłopak popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Coś nie tak? - zapytał. - Loren tam jest. - oświadczyła, wyrywając dłoń z jego uścisku, po czym splątała ręce na piersi. - Zawsze tam przesiaduje z twoim bratem. Mam dość widoku jej gęby w szkole, nie potrzeba mi dodatkowych wrażeń. Jej wyraz twarzy skrzywił się lekko, a on tylko westchnął ciężko. Nienawiść obu dziewczyn nie była tajemnicą, jednak nie mógł nic zaradzić na to, że Raritówna jest najlepszą przyjaciółką jego brata. - Nawet jeżeli faktycznie tam jest, to nie jest moim gościem, tylko Ferba. Ty przyszłaś ze mną, więc nie pozwolę żebyś znów musiała zedrzeć sobie gardło. Pomyślała przez chwilę. Przez jej konflikt z Loren, rzadko kiedy odwiedzała swojego chłopaka, co również nie było zjawiskiem pozytywnym. Nie mogła też przełożyć nienawiści do Loren, nad miłość do Fineasza. - Dobra, ale jeżeli odezwie się do mnie chociaż słowem, to dam jej w zęby. Flynn kątem oka spojrzał na torebkę, którą przewieszona miała przez ramię. Wyglądała jak typowa torba sportowa, jednak wbrew pozorom, nie było tam nic, co przydatne byłoby na siłowni. Dziewczyna nosiła tam kij beysbollowy, by w razie ewentualnego spotkania z nielubianą koleżanką, wyjść zwycięsko. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ponownie łapiąc ją za rękę. Równym krokiem wkroczyli do ogródka, gdy czerwonowłosy otworzył przed nią drzwi. Oczom pary ukazał się metalowy wynalazek Fletcher'a w kształcie okręgu. Oczywiście Miltonówna nie zwracała na niego większej uwagi, gdyż jej uwagę przyciągnęła Loren. Posłała jej spojrzenie pełne nienawiści, co ta szybko odwzajemniła. Ferb popatrzył na brata niepewnie, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami. Oboje modlili się w duchu, by dziewczyny nie rzuciły się sobie do gardeł. Na ich szczęście, one jak narazie nie miały takiego zamiaru. Fineasz i Amy nie mogli długo ignorować sprzętu. Popatrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem, nie mając pojęcia do czego służy. Ferb, mimo iż sam go stworzył, nie śpieszył się, by opowiedzieć o jego celu. Loren natomiast mało to wszystko obchodziło. Zaczęła rozważać powrót do domu, by pooglądać kreskówki w internecie. - Irviś! Irviś! Gdzie jesteś?! Sophie przez cały czas biegała po chodniku, szukając wybranka swojego serca. Była bowiem, w trakcie przygotowań do ich ślubu, a potrzebowała jego wymiarów, by wybrać idealny garnitur. Nigdzie jednak nie mogła znaleźć, jednak nie martwiła się tym. Prawie codziennie musiała wyruszać w miasto, ponieważ ten niechcący się zgubił. - Kici kici, Irviś! - zaczęła nawoływać. - Mam dla ciebie frytki! W rzeczywistości wcale ich nie miała, jednak czymś zwabić go musiała. Tak na prawdę, ich związek był mniej bajeczny, niż mogło jej się wydawać. Irving nigdy nie poprosił jej o chodzenie, ani nie oświadczył. Nie dlatego, że był nieśmiały, po prostu panicznie bał się swojej adoratorki. To czy faktycznie mu się podobała to też inna bajka. Dlatego właśnie wielu twierdziło, że ich związek był nieco skomplikowany. Nawet Du-Bois oznaczył go w ten sposób na facebook'u. Blondynka usłyszała szelest liści. Spojrzała w górę, przy czym dostrzegła, iż korona drzew porusza się. Uśmiechnęła się triumfująco. Uznała, iż chłopak znów utknął na drzewie. - Idę po ciebie! - krzyknęła, zaczynając wspinaczkę. Szło jej to wyjątkowo dobrze, dlatego po niedługim czasie znalazła się na gałęzi. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, wcale nie siedział na niej Irving, a Izabela. Czarnowłosa w ogóle nie zauważyła koleżanki. Była zbyt zajęta spoglądaniem przez lornetkę w stronę domu Flynn-Fletcher'ów. W uchu miała słuchawkę, która połączona była z małym mikrofonem, przypiętym w okolice jej ust. - Zły Pięciokąt, zgłoś się. - powiedziała poważnym tonem. - Tu Izabela. Zły Pięciokąt zgł.. - Słyszałam! Głos Adyson był bardzo dobrze słyszalny, nawet dla Sophii. Głównie dlatego, iż wyjątkowo mocno podniosła ton. - Musimy koniecznie zmienić tę nazwę. - oznajmiła już nieco spokojniej Sweetwater. - Mów co widzisz. - Cel wszedł do ogródka. Powtarzam, cel.. - Nie powtarzaj, nie jestem głucha przecież. Adventure nie była pewna czy powinna jej przeszkodzić, jednak była zbyt ciekawa dalszej fabuły, by po cichu wycofać się. Izabela nawet nie zauważyła, gdy blondynka usiadła obok niej. - Dobrze, przechodzimy do akcji. - tym razem słychać było głos Dylana. - Powiadomię Buforda. Iza uśmiechnęła się triumfująco, zdejmując lornetkę z oczu. Dopiero w tej chwili dostrzegła siedzącą obok niej Sophie, która uśmiechała się do niej przyjacielsko. - Co tu robisz?! - zapytała z oburzeniem czarnowłosa. - Szukam Irvinga. - odparła spokojnie, a uśmiech nie zszedł jej z twarzy nawet, gdy rozmówczyni podniosła na nią głos. - Nie wiem czy widzisz, ale tu go nie ma. Adventurówna w odpowiedzi tylko zamrugała oczami. Garcia-Shapiro westchnęła ciężko, patrząc na nią z politowaniem. - Dobra, rozumiem, że sobie nie pójdziesz dopóki nie powiem ci co robimy, tak? - Dokładnie! Izabela wcisnęła jej w ręce lornetkę. - Spójrz do ogródka Fineasza. Buford zaraz zrobi coś epickiego z tą blond-ździrą. - Z kim? - Z nikim wartym, by wymienić jej imię. Blondynce nie chciało się już pytać. Z resztą, sama zaraz zobaczy. Z zaciekawieniem przyłożyła lornetkę do oczu, przyglądając się akcji. Ferb otwierał już usta, by zacząć tłumaczyć, jednak niespodziewanie, z drzewa zaczęła ulatywać żółta ciecz o dziwnym zapachu. Co ciekawe, jedyną osobą którą on sięgnął, była Amy. Blondynka stała lekko oszołomiona, czując nieprzyjemny zapach ulatujący z jej głowy. Inni też musieli go odczuć, gdyż Fineasz odsunął się od niej kilka kroków. Fletcher popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na to wydarzenie, natomiast Loren wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Czy on.. - zaczęła lekko zdziwiona Sophie, zdejmując lornetkę z oczu. - Nasikał na nią! - zawołała prze szczęśliwa Izabela, prawie nie podskakując z radości. - Misja się powiodła! - powiedziała do mini mikrofonu. - Wiwat Zły Pięciokąt! - Tak. Koniecznie musimy zmienić tę nazwę. - stwierdził Dylan, po czym rozłączył się. Czarnowłosa w przypływie radości uściskała koleżankę, po czym entuzjastycznie zeskoczyła z drzewa. Sophie poczuła się nieco dziwnie, gdyż po raz pierwszy ktoś uśmiechał się szerzej od niej. - Chodź! - krzyknęła uradowana Żydówka. - Musisz zobaczyć co będzie dalej na własne oczy! - A co z Irvingiem? - Nie umrze przecież bez ciebie! No chodź! Oczywiście brązowookiej nie przekonał ten argument. W końcu, w jej mniemaniu Irving kochał ją tak mocno, że byłby w stanie odebrać sobie życie. Mimo to, była bardzo ciekawa co będzie działo się dalej. Dlatego właśnie podążyła szybko za Izabelą. - Cześć Fineasz! - powiedziała Iza, otwierając furtkę. - Co dziś robisz? - Hejka wam. - dopowiedziała Sophie, wchodząc do środka. Ferb i Loren szybko zauważyli, iż Izabela z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech na widok zszokowanej Amy. Raritówna ułożyła z dłoni kształt serca, by przekazać czarnowłosej, iż uwielbia ją za tę akcję. Ona tylko mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo. - Kto.. - wyjąkała Milton. - Co.. Kto.. - Buford. - odpowiedziała spokojnie Sophie. Amy popatrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem, a Izabela z wyrzutem. Adventurówna tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - Co? - zapytała zdziwiona. - Wiecie, że mi się tajemnic nie powierza. Nie umiem ich dochowywać. A propo, wiedzieliście, że Irving ma swój pamiętnik, a hasło do niego, to "Sophie, odwal się ode mnie"? Nikogo nie interesowała druga ciekawostka. A gdy z drzewa zeskoczył Buford, przestała być w ogóle ważna. Loren uśmiechnęła się promiennie na jego widok, oczyma wyobraźni widząc go w garniturze, z kwiatami w ręku. Sam Van-Stomm natomiast mrugnął do niej łobuzersko, jednak jego uwagę przyciągnęła Amy. Uśmiechnął się z dumą, widząc jej mokre włosy. - Piłem kompot śliwkowy. - oznajmił z wrednym uśmiechem. - Czujesz Amy? Fineasz miałby dla niego trochę współczucia, gdyby nie fakt, iż osikał jego dziewczynę. Dlatego właśnie postanowił dać jej wolną rękę w wyrównaniu rachunków. Dziewczyna warknęła pod nosem, co nie zwiastowało nic groźnego. Pozory jednak mylą, a wszyscy doskonale dowiedzieli się o tym, gdy wyjęła z torby swój ukochany kij beysboll'owy. Wszyscy poza Fineaszem byli w szoku. Widocznie tylko on wiedział, co Miltonówna nosi w torbie. - Niech cię szlag! - wrzasnęła, po czym przystąpiła do ataku. Buford odskoczył jak oparzony, gdy ta o mało co nie uderzyłaby go kijem. To nie jest tak, że bał się dziewczyn. Byłaby to hańba dla nazwiska! On bał się wkurzonych dziewczyn z kijem beysbollowym, a to różnica. - Nie uciekaj jak tchórz i spotkaj sprawiedliwość! Ferb usiadł spokojnie obok teleportera, czekając aż to wszystko się skończy. Nie miał zamiaru im przerywać, to byłoby niegrzeczne. Fineasz natomiast obserwował wszystko z uwagą, po cichu kibicując swojej dziewczynie. Tylko Loren nie potrafiła zachować spokoju. Gdy już chciała ruszyć swojej miłości na pomoc, usłyszała głos Ferba. - Nie pomagaj mu. - powiedział. - Nawet ja uważam, że sobie zasłużył. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Chyba sobie żartujesz! - odparła oburzona. - Przecież to mój chł.. kolega! Nie pozwolę żeby jakaś wariatka latała za nim z kijem! - Odezwała się zrównoważona. Raritówna nie miała zbytniego zamiaru go słuchać. I prawdopodobnie rzuciłaby się na blondynkę, by pokazać jej co o niej myśli, gdyby ten znów się nie odezwał. - Nikt nie powinien na nikogo sikać, nawet na Amy. - po tych słowach podniósł się z miejsca, łapiąc ją za rękę. - Choć, napijemy się herbaty. - Ale, Buford! - Poradzi sobie. Nawet gdyby oberwał, nic mu się nie stanie. Ma twardszą czaszkę, niż mózg. Mimo oporów i troski o Van-Stomm'a, Loren ostatecznie zgodziła się iść z Ferbem do środka. Reszta natomiast z uwagą przyglądała się walce. Izabela otwarcie kibicowała Bufordowi, ale gdy zaczęła skandować jego imię, Fineasz nie pozostawał dłużny i dzielnie skandował "chwałę" Amy. Sophie natomiast nie interesowało całe to wydarzenie, więc zaczęła rozmyślać nad krojem swojej sukni ślubnej. - To za moje włosy, leszczu! - krzyknęła, po czym w końcu dogoniła go i uderzyła kijem w tył głowy. Chłopak jęknął z bólu, przewracając się na ziemię. Spojrzał z przerażeniem na swoją konkurentkę, która patrzyła na niego z wyższością, kładąc nogę na jego dłoń w geście zwycięstwa. - Nigdy więcej nie sikaj na mnie. - oznajmiła z dumą. - Nigdy. - Buuu! - krzyknęła Izabela, pokazując spuszczony kciuk w dół. Fineasz zaklaskał kilka razy, ku niezadowoleniu czarnowłosej. Podszedł do swojej dziewczyny, obejmując ją w talii. - Jestem z ciebie dumny. - oznajmił, całując ją w policzek. Niestety, doszedł do niego nieprzyjemny zapach ulatujący z jej włosów. Instynktownie odsunął się, co wyraźnie jej się nie spodobało. - Słońce, może idź umyć włosy. U mnie, nie wychodź na ulice. Znajdziesz tam jakiś szampon i ręcznik. Popatrzyła na niego z niezadowoleniem, jednak sama uważała, że nie było sensu się kłócić. Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato, obawiając się nieco jej gniewu. Dziewczyna jednak, ku jego uldze bez oporów, poszła do łazienki. Głównie dlatego, że sama tego bardzo chciała. Izabela podała rękę Bufordowi, otwarcie pokazując mu swój gniew. Kąciki jej ust wykrzywione były do granic możliwości, a oczy mówiły jedno;"Jesteś beznadziejny". Z resztą, wcale nie musiał wyczytywać tego z jej gałek ocznych. - Jesteś beznadziejny! - stwierdziła z wyrzutem. - Nawet uciekać dobrze nie umiesz! Żeby nasz pięciokąt przegrał z tą frajerką ze Złego Trio! Zhańbiłeś nas! Chłopak podniósł się na równe nogi, rozmasowując obolały tył głowy. Niezbyt przejmował się słowami koleżanki. Mówiąc szczerze, to nic go one nie obchodziły. - Myślisz, że Loren to widziała? - zapytał po chichu. - Mam to gdzieś! - krzyknęła, po czym odeszła kilka kroków dalej. - Nie widziała. - powiedziała Sophie, uśmiechając się do niego przyjacielsko. Van-Stomm odetchnął z ulgą. Nie chciałby, aby jego męskość nie była zauważalna przez dziewczynę, która mu się podobała. Od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedzieć jej co do niej czuje, jednak z drugiej strony trochę się bał. Nie odrzucenia, nie słuchałby tego. Po prostu nie chciał od razu się wiązać, a wiedział, że Loren nie pozwoliłaby mu na "skoki w bok", które zaczęły mu się podobać równie bardzo, jak ona sama. Izabela usiadła pod drzewem, obok Fineasza. Brak Amy był idealną okazją, by mogła do niego zagadać trochę inaczej, niż po przyjacielsku. Uśmiechnęła się najpromienniej jak potrafiła, robiąc "maślane oczka", które chłopak dobrze pamiętał z czasów dzieciństwa. - Wow, Fineasz, ćwiczyłeś? - zapytała z zachwytem, dotykając jego przedramienia. Chłopak popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nie zabrał jednak ręki, chociaż coś w duchu podpowiadało mu, że tak byłoby lepiej. - Emm, co masz na myśli? - Masz takie wielkie muskuły. Mógłbyś podnieść to drzewo i rzucić nim w A.. akację. Ahh, wyobrażam to sobie. Zachwyt na jej twarzy nieco przerażał chłopaka. Kątem oka dostrzegł Buforda i Sophie, którzy śmiali się po cichu z tej konwersacji. Westchnął cicho, nie chcąc też urazić Izabeli. Nie wiedział do końca czy przyjaciele mówią sobie takie komplementy, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak. W końcu jego i Izę łączyła wyłącznie przyjaźń. Dziewczyna jednak wcale tak nie myślała. Przez ten cały czas kochała go jak wariatka, nie umiejąc o nim zapomnieć. Przyjaźń jej nie wystarczała, chciała mieć go wyłącznie dla siebie. - Dzięki. - odparł z uśmiechem. - Zamiast ciężarków podnoszę Amy, więc rozumiesz. Na te słowa Izabela wybuchnęła śmiechem. Nie miała pojęcia czy to miał być żart, jednak sam fakt, iż chłopak zasugerował dużą wagę swojej dziewczyny był dla niej znakiem. Flynn natomiast nie miał nic złego na myśli, a tym bardziej nie to, że Amy mogłaby być gruba. - A powiedz, nie miałbyś ochoty na mały wyskok na imprezę? - zapytała, a ton jej głosu nabrał erotycznego podtekstu. Ale oczywiście Fineasz niczego nie zrozumiał. - Nie, dzięki. Ale Buford lubi takie wyskoki, na pewno się zgodzi. - To prawda. - stwierdził wyżej wspomniany. - To jak Izka, dzisiaj wieczorem? W odpowiedzi czarnowłosa wystawiła mu środkowy palec. Po chwili, w przejściu pojawili się Ferb, Loren i Amy. Tradycyjnie, obie dziewczyny zaczęły przepychać się w progu, jednak ostatecznie zostały wypchnięte przez zielonowłosego, któremu nie chciało się stać. Fineasz z uśmiechem na ustach podniósł się z miejsca, podchodząc do swojej dziewczyny. Włosy Miltonówny były trochę mokre, jednak powinny niedługo wyschnąć. Blondynka była lekko naburmuszona, jednak Fineasz stwierdził, że i to jej minie. - A właściwie, to co to jest? - zapytała Sophie, wskazując na urządzenie. Fineasz spojrzał na brata pytająco. Ferb popatrzył na nich wszystkich z osobna. Liczył na to, że wybierze się w podróż sam z Fineaszem, jednak byłoby niegrzeczne wyproszenie ich. - Teleporter "niespodzianka". - wyjaśnił. - Pozwala przenieść się do losowo wybranego wymiaru. Gwarantuje przygodę, dobrą zabawę i inne głupoty. Cała reszta popatrzyła na dzieło z podziwem. - To lecimy? - zapytała ochoczo Izabela, podchodząc bliżej. Widziała w tej przygodzie oczywiście własne korzyści. Jeżeli trafiliby do wymiaru w którym dominuje średniowieczny klimat, mogłaby uwieść Fineasza sposobem "na księżniczkę", czyli dać się zamknąć w wierzy i czekać na ratunek. Bo co jak co, jednak nikt nie udaje lepiej monarchini od niej. - Bardzo chętnie. - odparł Flynn. - Już się nie mogę doczekać, będzie super! Ferb westchnął cicho, włączając urządzenie. W środku okręgu pojawiło się coś w rodzaju błękitnej plamy. Była to najwyraźniej brama do innych wymiarów. Na ten widok, Loren instynktownie odskoczyła, uderzając w Buforda. - Sorki. - powiedziała nieco zawstydzona, gdy jej ciało otarło się o jego. - Spoko. - odparł, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Wszyscy zaczęli kolejno przechodzić przez portal. Raritówna złapała Van-Stomm'a za rękę, mając nadzieję, że jej nie odrzuci. I ku jej uldze, tylko mocniej ją uścisnął. Skoczyli na równe nogi, obserwując nowy świat. Ku ich zdziwieniu, niczym nie różnił się od Danville, jakie znali. Wylądowali na chodniku, niedaleko domu Fineasza i Ferba. Izabela i Sophie poznały nawet drzewo, na którym siedziały. Loren westchnęła lekko zawiedziona, natomiast Amy nie miała zamiaru marnować okoliczności. Czym prędzej wyciągnęła telefon komórkowy, po czym zrobiła sobie i swojemu chłopakowi selfie. - Nie ma tu zamków? - zapytała zawiedziona Izabela. - Ani nawet smoków? - Myślę, że twoja odpowiedniczka spokojnie zastąpi ci jadowite istoty. - odparła Miltonówna. - Swoją drogą, co to za wymiar? Ferb obejrzał się za siebie. Dostrzegł niewielki, jednak dość istotny szczegół, który mógł zainteresować jego towarzyszy. Postanowił więc ich o tym powiadomić. - Słuchajcie. - zaczął z kamienną twarzą. - Portal się zamknął. Pozostali wytrzeszczyli szeroko oczy. Wybuchła między nimi panika, którą ostatecznie przerwał Fineasz. - Spokojnie! - wykrzyknął czerwonowłosy. - Nasi odpowiednicy z pewnością nie są głupi, pomogą nam. - powiedział już nieco spokojniej, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. - Pewnie mieszkają tam, gdzie my. -Aaa, to luzik! - odparła Sophie, machając lekceważąco ręką. Amy spojrzała w prawo. Dostrzegła tam swoją przyjaciółkę, Stephanie Winner. Dziewczyna szła po chodniku, nawet nie zauważając przybyszy. - Wy idźcie, ja pójdę pogadać ze Steph. - oznajmiła. - Jesteś pewna? - zapytał Fineasz. - Wiesz, ona może cię tu nie kojarzyć. To inny wymiar. - To Steph. Nasze charaktery są tak doskonałe, że nasza psiapsiółkowatość jest ponad wymiarowa. - Idź, idź. - wtrąciła Loren. - Będzie ładniej pachnieć. - No widzisz. - powiedziała Amy do swojego chłopaka, po czym pocałowała go w policzek. - Wiesz, że nudzą mnie wasze technologiczne zapędy. Pogadam ze Steph, poznam ten wymiar.. Może nawet kilka selfie zrobię. Izabela starała się nie pokazywać, jak bardzo zdenerwował ją ten pocałunek. Fineasz tylko uśmiechnął się czule. - Więc dozobaczenia. - powiedział, po czym wraz z resztą ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Ubrana w krótkie spodenki, by zwrócić uwagę na swoje zgrabne nogi. Obcisły top z dużym dekoldem odsłaniał jej ramiona. Włosy związała w wysoki kucyk. Nie robiła sobie mocnego makijażu, ale taki który podkreślił jej urodę. Czerwona szminka, pomalowane rzęsy, kredka do oczu, podkreślone brwi... No w sumie makijaż mógł by się wydawać mocny, ale tapety nie miała. Jej cera była czysta i ładna, więc nie miała potrzeby nakładać pudru czy jakiś innych maseczek. Kiedy spojrzała w lustro poczuła, że wygląda jak ósmy cud świata. I istotnie, prezentowała się świetnie. - I jak wyglądam? - spytała, otwierając szeroko furtkę i teatralnie prostując się i rozkładając dłonie. Weszła właśnie do ogródka swoich przyjaciół - Fineasza i Ferba. Chłopcy jak zwykle przy czymś majsterkowali. Jej przyjaciółka Izabela, stała niedaleko nich, zupełnie nie zainteresowana ich nowym wynalazkiem. Kiedy tylko Nicol przekroczyła bramę, ich spojrzenia powędrowały na nią: - Łał. - powiedział Fineasz. - Wyglądasz naprawdę imponująco. Ferb, jak zwykle oszczędny w słowach, uniósł jedynie kciuk do góry. Izabela zaś spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem i spytała: - Co to za okazja? - Buford i Baljeet wybierają się na zjazd motocykli. Potem zabierają nas na dyskotekę. Znaczy mnie i Mishti. Dlatego tak się wystroiłam. Może i trochę za wcześnie, ale nie chcę robić wszystkiego na ostatnią chwilę. A, że chłopaki przyjadą dopiero wieczorem, doszłam do wniosku, że nie będę sama siedzieć w domu i wpadłam do was. Jak tylko Nicol powiedziała o zjeździe motocyklistów, Izabela przestała jej słuchać. Zmarszczyła brwi. Jak tylko Strong, skończyła swój, według Izy - mało ciekawy wywód, Garcia-Shapiro zwróciła się do swojego chłopaka: - Fineasz, wiedziałeś o tym zjeździe? Rudowłosy spojrzał na nią i odparł: - Owszem, dlaczego pytasz? - No bo... Dlaczego nie pojechaliście na ten zjazd? - Wolę sam wymyślić coś kreatywnego. Iza spojrzała na niego zirytowana. - Ferb? - Ja i Greta nie jesteśmy typami imprezowiczów. Izabela przez chwilę zamykała i otwierała usta, jakby zastanawiała się co powiedzieć. W końcu zwróciła się do Nicol: - A na tę dyskotekę to można iść jak się na zjeździe nie było? - Chyba tak. - odparła Nicol wzruszając ramionami. - Super! Fineasz idziemy? - Jak zdążymy przetestować nasz wynalazek. Entuzjazm Izabeli natychmiast się ulotnił. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Nicol: - Rozmazał ci się tusz. - Wkręcasz mnie! Ekspedientka mówiła, że pod żadnym pozorem się nie rozmaże, jest nawet wodoodporny! - Widocznie chciała na tobie kasę zarobić! Chodź do lusterka. - powiedziała Izabela, złapała Nicol za rękę i pobiegła z nią do domu Flynn-Fletcherów. Nicol stanęła przed lusterkiem i zaczęła się przyglądać swoim oczom. - Okłamałaś mnie! - Wykrzyknęła po chwili. Izabela jednak w ogóle nie zwróciła uwagi na te słowa i zaczęła mówić całkiem nie na temat: - Fineasz jest taki dziecinny! - jęczała. - Co to ma do moich rzęs? - spytała Nicol. - Wkraczamy w dorosłość, a on się zajmuje składaniem swoich zabawek! Na prawdę przez te kilka lat mu się to już nie znudziło?! - Zaciągnęłaś mnie tu tylko po to, żeby się powyżalać? - spytała Nicol. Izabela, nie zwracając uwagi na to sarkastyczne stwierdzenie, mówiła dalej: - Ty i Buford chodzicie na dyskoteki! A my? Jemu nawet przez głowę nie przejdzie, żeby mnie zaprosić na jakąś potańcówkę! - Na to wygląda. - Nicol sama odpowiedziała na swoje pytanie. - Wiesz co on dzisiaj buduje?! - spytała Izabela, gwałtownie gestykulując. - Antygrawitacyjne buty! Rozumiesz?! Takie rzeczy w dzieciństwie robił! Mógłby zbudować jakiś odrzutowy motor, na przykład na ten zjazd! Nicol tylko westchnęła. Klarisa jechała na rolkach obok Irvinga. - Mówisz, że przestałeś odwiedzać Fineasza i Ferba tylko przez tę Nicol? - spytała. - Co ona ci takiego zrobiła? - To poniekąd powody osobiste. - mówił Irving zastanawiając się co może powiedzieć, a co lepiej przemilczeć. Na bank nie powie Klarisie, że Nicol to morderczyni, która odpaliła wynalazek, mający go zabić, ale zamiast tego wysłał go do przeszłości. Na pewno jej tego nie powie - wzięła by go za świra. Okularnik zastanawiał się jak w ogóle zaczęli ten drażliwy temat. No tak, Klar zaprosiła go na rolki, ale on odmówił, bo mówił, że dzisiaj Fineasz i Ferb zaprosili go do siebie, na testowanie nowego wynalazku. Buford i Baljeet pojechali na jakiś zjazd i brakowało im rąk do pomocy. Oczywiście Irving zamiast powiedzieć Klarisie, że nie może, bo obiecał coś kumplom, powiedział, że Fineasz i Ferb zaprosili go do siebie, a nie wypada im odmówić, bo już dawno u nich nie był. Klarisa wtedy spytała dlaczego nie odwiedza ich tak często jak kiedyś. To on, głupi, powiedział, że przez taką jedną Nicol, która bywa u nich prawie codziennie. Du Bois miał ochotę przywalić sobie w głowę i krzyczeć "idiota!". Na jego szczęście Klarisa zauważyła, że chłopak nie ma ochoty dużo mówić na ten temat, więc po chwili milczenia powiedziała: - Jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, to spoko. - uśmiechnęła się. - Czy oni tutaj nie mieszkają? - spytała. - Tak, - Irving zatrzymał się, - to tutaj. - W porządku. To ja lecę. Może uda mi się Steph wyciągnąć na rolki. Na razie! - powiedziała machając mu na porzegnanie, po czym rozpędziła się i zaczęła szybko jechać chodnikiem. Irving tymczasem wszedł na podwórko Flynn-Fletcherów.Stephanie szła zadowolona ulicą. Właśnie dostała esemesa od Klarisy, z propozycją wyskoczenia na rolki. Bardzo chętnie się zgodziła. Szła ulicami przedmieść, w końcu stanęła przed małym sklepikiem, pod którym miały się spotkać. Nagle usłyszała, że ktoś woła ją po imieniu. - Hej, Steph! Odwróciła się z uśmiechem, oczekując swojej brązowowłosej przyjaciółki. Zamiast tego, podbiegła do niej drobna dziewczyna, w miarę wysoka, o krótkich blond włosach sięgających do ramion. Uśmiechała się szeroko. Stephanie tymczasem uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z twarzy, kiedy tylko zauważyła, że jakaś nieznajoma szczerzy się do niej jak wariatka. Uniosła wysoko brwi. - Nie wiedziałam, że moja sława mnie wyprzedza. - powiedziała trochę ironicznie. Z twarzy obcej blondynki zniknął uśmiech, jakby nie do końca zrozumiała wypowiedź Winner. Steph przyglądała jej się krótką chwilę. Nie kojarzyła tej twarzy. Nie mijała jej nigdy na ulicy, nie widziała w szkole. W końcu spytała: - A tak na poważnie, to coś ty za jedna? Amy popatrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem. Uznała to za głupi żart. Przecież to Steph, obok Paulin jej najlepsza i jedyna przyjaciółka. Musiała ją znać, nie mogło być inaczej. Pozostali nie weszli do ogródka, tylko przystanęli po drugiej stronie ulicy. Fineasz patrzył z współczuciem na swoją dziewczynę, natomiast Loren uśmiechała się triumfalnie. Reszta pozostała neutralna. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - zapytała wstrząśnięta. - W tym wymiarze jesteś taką żartownisią, tak? Jesteśmy jak Proczadzikowcy? Chociaż nie przepadała za bandą Sophii, to miała nadzieję, iż chociażby w takiej "wersji" się przyjaźnią. Nie mogło być inaczej. Dla Miltonówny naturalnym porządkiem wszechświata było ich trio. - Słuchaj, - zaczęła Steph. - nie masz pojęcia, jak mi schlebia to, że obcy ludzie rozpoznają mnie na ulicy. Niestety, nie znaczy to, że będę zadawać się z byle kim, tylko dlatego, że zna moje imię. - Stephanie mówiła takim tonem jakby tłumaczyła coś małemu dziecku. Wtedy rozległ się czyiś krzyk: - Z DROOOGIII! - krzyczała Klarisa Windy, jednak była za bardzo rozpędzona, by Steph i Amy zdążyły zareagować. Brązowowłosa wpadła na przybyszkę z innego wymiaru, po czym razem runęły na chodnik. - Wybacz. - powiedziała zawstydzona. - Hej, Klar. - powiedziała Steph podając jej rękę i pomagając wstać. Amy patrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Niech mnie Ruś jasna trzaśnie, patrz jak jeździsz, ofermo! - krzyknęła Miltonówna, podnosząc się. Popatrzyła z niezadowoleniem na swoje obdarte kolana. "Cudownie, teraz będę musiała nosić rajstopy" ~ pomyślała, wzdrygając się na samą myśl. Na widok wypadku, Fineasz czym prędzej podbiegł do swojej dziewczyny, niezbyt przejmując się tym, iż była w trakcie rozmowy. Nie czuł potrzeby witania się Stephanie, szczególnie, iż była wcześniej dość nie miła dla Amy. Klarissy natomiast nie znał. Milton nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej przyjaciółka woli pomóc nieznanej kujonce, niż jej, swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, której charaktery o wiele lepiej się dopełniały z nerwowością Steph. A może tylko w jej wymiarze taka była? - Ona nie jest ofermą! - wysyczała Steph, popychając Amy prosto na Fina. - To ty stanęłaś tam gdzie nie powinnaś! Nie słyszałaś jak kazała zejść ci z drogi?! Klarisa spojrzała z wyrzutem na Steph. Faktem było, że czasem trochę za ostro jeździ na rolkach i definitywnie jej winą było to, że wpadła na obcą dziewczynę. Ale Steph była choleryczką i zawsze stawała w obronie "swego", nawet jeśli nie miała racji. - Steph uspokój się. - powiedziała Windy, po czym zwróciła się do Amy: - Przepraszam. - Nie przepraszaj jej! - wrzasnęła Winner. - Nazwała cię ofermą! A sama zaczepia obcych ludzi na ulicy, jak jakaś frajerka! W dodatku ma klapki na oczach! Milton zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy. Nie był to wynik wstydu. Jego nigdy nie odczuwała. Była po prostu wściekła na to, że Stephanie upodliła ją przy jej własnym chłopaku i największym wrogu. Fineasz już chciał zabrać Amy jak najdalej od dziewczyn, jednak coś go tknęło. Miał pozwalać Steph z innego wymiaru obrażać swoją dziewczynę? - Uważaj na słowa! - krzyknął, patrząc na zielonooką z pogardą. - Mów sobie co chcesz, ale od mojej dziewczyny ci wara! Był z siebie dumny. Po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnego czasu podniósł głos i to na kogo! Na samą Winner! Amy może i nie tryskała dumą, jednak była zadowolona, iż jej chłopak nie jest ofermą życiową i umie się za nią wstawić. - Klarisa, dawaj mi tu rolki, zdzielę tego rudzielca po głowie! - wrzasnęła Steph. Klarisa zamiast tego, spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Fineasza. - Jak to twoja dziewczyna? - spytała. - Zdradzasz Izabelę? - Dawaj mi te roll... - zacięła się Winner, a po chwili uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. - Uuu! Komuś się romansów zachciało! Święty Fineasz zdradza Izabelę! I to z kim! - mówiła śmiejąc się. - Skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś?! Ha ha! Jej alfons ci ją pożyczył?! A może to ty jesteś jej alfonsem? Ha, ha, ha! - zły humor natychmiast jej przeszedł. To będzie sensacja na całą dzielnicę. - Chodź, Klar. Rolki nie są tego warte. - mówiła biorąc przyjaciółkę pod ramię i wymijając Fineasza i Amy. Klar tylko się obejrzała na nich i powiedziała do Fineasza: - Jesteś świnią. - Znam wszystkie twoje sekrety, Steph! - wrzasnęła za nią Amy. - Nie myśl, że tego nie wykorzystam! Flynn dawno nie widział jej takiej wściekłej i wcale nie chciał tego kontynuować. W przeciwieństwie od niej, jego wcale te uwagi nie bolały. Umiał ignorować tego typu obelgi, jednak ona wyraźnie nie była przyzwyczajona do tego, iż ktoś śmie ją obrażać. - Chodź Amy. - powiedział spokojnie, łapiąc ją za rękę. - Klar czekaj! - powiedziała Winner. - Daj spokój Steph. Ta dziewczyna cię nie zna. - Wiem. Dlatego warto by się z niej trochę pośmiać. - Ale co jest fajnego w śmianiu się z osoby niedorozwiniętej? - spytała Klar. Ale Steph jej już nie słuchała, tylko wracała do Amy. Windy westchnęła i pojechała za nią. - Taak?! A jakie sekrety? - spytała Steph z przebiegłym uśmiechem.- Wszystkie. - odparła pewna siebie blondynka. - Np. to, że Django umówił się z tobą i inną dziewczyną na bal jednocześnie.. To, że tą inną dziewczyną byłam ja, to inna kwestia. Buford popatrzył na Loren, która klaskała w dłonie. Inni mogliby uznać to za akt sympatii do Miltonówny, jednak wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, iż jest to przesiąknięte ironią. -Albo wcześniej, jak byłyśmy w podstawówce i zwymiotowałaś do plecaka tego chłopaka co ci się podobał.. I generalnie to w sumie wiem o tobie wszystko. Fineasz nie miał pojęcia gdzie podziać wzrok. Było mu trochę głupio, zwłaszcza, iż spojrzenia wszystkich skupione były na nich. Steph prychnęła. Złapała się za brzuch i zaczęła śmiać się wniebogłosy. - Z jakąkolwiek swoją przyjaciółką mnie pomyliłaś, musi ona być niezłą idiotką! Jesteście siebie warte! - Winner nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Amy wspomniała imię jej innego przyjaciela, Django. Uznała, że chodzi o innego chłopaka o tym samym imieniu. Klarisa powoli dotarła do Steph. Nie patrząc na pozostałych, zwróciła się do Steph: - To idziemy na te rolki? Dzwoniłam do Pauli, mówiła, że chętnie nam potowarzyszy. - Tak, chodźmy. Nie ma co tracić czasu na tę ułomną. - powiedziała Steph i posłała Amy szyderczy uśmiech. - Paulin? - zapytała samą siebie Amy, po czym krzyknęła. - Ale Paulin to nasza przyjaciółka! Poznałyśmy ją w podstawówce, i trzęsłyśmy szkołą we trójkę! Gdyby nie fakt, iż gotowała się w niej złość, rozpłakałaby się. Złe Trio było jej dumą, nie mogła uwierzyć, że istnieje gdzieś na świecie wymiar w którym ono nie istnieje. Gdy jednak usłyszała imię swojej drugiej przyjaciółki, pomyślała, że tutaj obie wystawiły ją dla Klarissy. - Przecież to Pauli jest głosem rozsądku w naszym trio. Jak tutaj może być inaczej?! - Amy, proszę cię.. - szepnął jej Fineasz, jednak ona nie słuchała. Loren nie postradała się ze szczęścia, przysłuchując się tej rozmowie. Fakt, że znajdowała się po drugiej stronie ulicy nie zmieniał tego, że doskonale je słyszała. Postanowiła więc dodać do goryczy rozpaczy swoje trzy grosze. - Brawo, Amy! - krzyknęła, patrząc na nią z łzami szczęścia. - Znów pokazałaś jak wielką ofermą jesteś! Jestem dumna, wohoo! Steph już nie zwracała uwagi na krzyki za sobą. Znudziła ją ta rozmowa. - Powiedz coś ciekawego. - zwróciła się do Klarisy. - Okej. - powiedziała szatynka, wdzięczna za zmianę tematu, po konwersacji, która przed chwilą nastąpiła. - Pobrałam z neta fajny kawałek. Chcesz posłuchać? - Jasne. - odparła Steph. Po chwili obie pogrążyły się w rozmowie, wymazując z pamięci tamto dziwne spotkanie z Amy. Ona jednak nie miała zamiaru tak łatwo odpuścić. Miała swoją dumę, chciała zemsty za tę zniewagę. Zwłaszcza, że przez cały ten czas czuła na sobie spojrzenie Loren. Z całą pewnością rozpowie wszystkim, że tym razem to ona stała się ofiarą. - Kochana, nie warto. - mówił dalej. - Chodź. Jak wrócimy to kupię ci loda. Kolor twarzy dziewczyny znów wrócił do białego. Popatrzyła na niego z mieszanką smutku i złości. - Powiększone? - Jakie tylko będziesz chciała. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Chłopak objął ją ramieniem, zmierzając do reszty. Amy starała się nie patrzeć na Loren. Nigdy wcześniej nie było jej tak wstyd, chciała zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie dość, że wszyscy widzieli, jak jej najlepsza przyjaciółka ją wyśmiała, to jeszcze okazało się, iż w tym wymiarze nawet Fineasz jej nie chce. Gdy wyobrażała sobie to, jak Izabela tworzy szczęśliwy związek z jej chłopakiem, brało ją na płacz i mdłości jednocześnie. Strasznie ją to bolało i miała wrażenie, iż przez to traci na wartości. Większość jednak nie miała w planach śmiać się z niej. Bufordowi w zupełności wystarczało samo osikanie jej, nie potrzebował więcej jej dokuczać. Jedynie Loren czuła, że nachodzi ją wena. Nie mogła zmarnować takiej okazji. - Twoja psiapsi cię zostawiła? - zadrwiła. - Złe Trio świetnie tu funkcjonuje bez ciebie. - Tak Loren. Dobrze, że jako mistrzyni popularności się wypowiadasz. - syknął ironicznie Flynn - To dla nas bardzo wiele znaczy. Na prawdę. Ferb wywrócił oczami. Miał rację, powinien przybyć tutaj wyłącznie z Fineaszem, reszta ewidentnie nie umiała się zachować. Izabela natomiast wydawała się być całkowicie obojętna na wydarzenie, które przed chwilą miało tu miejsce, a Sophie wciąż rozmyślała nad ślubem. - To wchodzimy w końcu? - zapytała czarnowłosa. Czerwonowłosy jakby wybudził się z transu. - A, tak! Jasne, wchodzimy. Fineasz otworzył furknę, wciąż obejmując zdołowaną Amy. Ich oczom ukazali się.. oni sami. Mieszkańcy tego wymiaru podnieśli głowy, aby zobaczyć kto ich odwiedził. Nie spodziewali się ujrzeć swoich "klonów". Tylko Irving nie dojrzał podobnej sobie osoby. Nawet się z tego cieszył, czuł by się nieco niekomfortowo rozmawiając z kimś przypominającym jego lustrzane odbicie. Nikt z mieszkańców tego wymiaru nie raczył się odezwać. Patrzyli na przybyszy w milczeniu, oczekując by to oni coś powiedzieli. Sophie zapiszczała ze szczęścia, rzucając się na Irvinga, którego zobaczyła. Uściskała go z całej siły i ani do głowy by jej przyszło, że nie jest to jej "narzeczony". Reszta jej przyjaciół postanowiła robić to, co zawsze robią w takich sytuacjach. Absolutnie nic. - Irviiiiś! - zapiszczała. - Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam! A właśnie, - powiedziała już nieco spokojniej. - jaki masz rozmiar garnituru? - Nie wiem, dawno nie kupowałem garniturów. - powiedział, uśmiechając się. Nie znał tej dziewczyny, ale cieszyło go tak entuzjastyczne powitanie. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami i odwzajemnił jej uścisk, tak mocno, że zabrakło jej tchu. Fin i Ferb popatrzyli na nich przez chwilę, po czym rudowłosy zwrócił się do pozostałych gości: - Przepraszam... Kim wy jesteście? Fineasz uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc zaskoczenie ich odpowiedników. - Jestem tobą.. Znaczy, ja jestem Fineasz Flynn. - poprawił się. - To moja dziewczyna, Amy Milton. Resztę pewnie znacie, o ile kojarzycie ich odpowiedników.. - Mawiają, że mam więcej mięśni, niż mózgu. - wtrącił ni stąd, nizowąt Buford. Iza popatrzyła na niego z obrzydzeniem, natomiast Loren tylko się rozmarzyła. Ferb zwrócił się do brata: - Patrząc na to że wyglądają podobnie do nas, ale nie tak samo oraz na to, że część ich znamy a część nie, a także po oszacowaniu w głowie kilku wykresów, których opisywanie byłoby gadką godną Baljeeta, zgaduję, że są oni z innego wymiaru. - Naprawdę? - Fin spojrzał na swojego odpowiednika z uśmiechem. Kiedy ten kiwną głową, rudowłosy dodał: - No to dlaczego nic nie mówicie? Nicol i Izabela ruszyły w stronę tarasu. - Jeśli tak ci zależy na tej imprezie, kogoś ci załatwię do pary. Pogadam z Bufordem, na pewno kogoś zna. - zaproponowała Strong. - Nie, to nie byłoby fair wobec Fineasza. - Oh, no to przestać marudzić. - powiedziała Nicol, po czym wyszła na dwór. Izabela ruszyła za nią. Kiedy Strongówna zobaczyła Buforda uśmiechnęła się. - Buford, już wróciłeś? - spytała głośno. Chłopak spojrzał na nią. Lecz im bardziej się zbliżała, zwalniała kroku. Wyglądał jak Buford, miał twarz jak Buford, włosy jak Buford i oczy jak Buford, ale to nie był on. Potrafiła rozpoznać swojego chłopaka. W tej chwili czuła się jakby patrzyła na jego bliźniaka, albo coś w tym rodzaju. - Chwila. Ty nie jesteś Buford. - powiedziała przystając. Dopiero teraz zauważyła ludzi stojących za nim. Zastanawiała się o co tu chodzi. - To jest Buford. - powiedział Fin. - Tylko, że jest z innego wymiaru. - Oh. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, a makijaż, który miała na sobie podkreślił jej rysy twarzy. - Wybacz, w pierwszej chwili uznałam cię za swojego chłopaka. - Nic się nie stało. - odparł lekko zmieszany. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Wydawała mu się być całkiem ładna, a makijaż, który miała w tej chwili na sobie sprawił, że chłopak uznał ją za typową imprezowiczkę. Po chwili zrozumiał również, iż jest ona dziewczyną jego odpowiednika, czyli poniekąd niego samego. Szybko dostrzegł w tym swoją szansę. Uśmiechnął się chytrze, spoglądając na nią z pewnością siebie. Loren najwidoczniej szybko to zauważyła, gdyż obserwowała go bacznie, zaciskając pięści. Serce zaczynało jej bić coraz szybciej, a gniew był coraz bardziej widoczny na jej twarzy. Nigdy nie była dobra w ukrywaniu emocji. - Nawet dobrze się stało. - stwierdził, podchodząc bliżej niej. - Miło mi poznać dziewczynę mojego odpowiednika. Jak ci na imię? - Nicol jestem. - odparła nieco zaskoczona, tym nagłym, pewnym siebie, powitaniem. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się lekko. Widocznie odpowiednik Buforda, podobnie jak ten chłopak, którego zna, ma charakterek. - Piękne masz imię. - powiedział. - Szkoda, że twój Buford wyjechał, ale może umilę ci trochę czas i lepiej się poznamy? Wiesz, opowiesz mi o tym wymiarze, o sobie, o innych.. I może coś więcej o sobie, bo z pewnością jesteś ciekawsza od innych. Amy zerknęła kątem oka na Loren. Tym razem to Raritówna gotowała się ze złości. Oddech dziewczyny przyśpieszał, a w oczach widać było to szaleństwo, które ją charakteryzowało. Ferb natomiast wyłącznie z grzeczności nie "strzelił facepalma" słysząc podryw Van-Stomm'a. - Słucham? - odparła zaskoczona Strong. Odpowiednik jej chłopaka, właśnie chyba próbował ją podrywać. Czy on sobie myślał, że fakt iż jest dziewczyną jego alter-ego, sprawia, że jego dziewczyną jest również? - Co ty masz przez to na myśli? Skąd niby wysnułeś wniosek, że "mój Buford" wyjechał? - mówiła. Po czym jeszcze dodała, z trochę kpiącym uśmieszkiem: - I co znaczy, że "jestem lepsza od innych"? Szatyn zdziwił się nieco. Zazwyczaj takie słowa wystarczyły mu, by zaciągnąć dziewczynę do łóżka, a tymczasem ona nie chciała z nim nawet porozmawiać. Zaczął klnąć w myślach na własnego odpowiednika za to, że nie wybrał sobie łatwiejszej dziewczyny. - On lubi wyrywać, nie wierz mu! - krzyknęła Sophie do Nicoli, wciąż tuląc Irvinga. Buford popatrzył na nią groźnie, jednak ta wcale się tym nie przejęła. - Nie podrywam cię, po prostu jesteś dziewczyną mojego odpowiednika, a mój odpowiednik, to trochę ja.. Nie twierdzę, że jesteś moją dziewczyną, ale.. Emm.. Zrobiło się niezręcznie.. Loren popatrzyła z ciekawością na Nicolę. Poniekąd cieszył ją fakt, iż nie rzuciła się jej obiektowi westchnień w ramiona, jednak do szału doprowadzała ją myśl, że on mógłby zainteresować się takim plastikiem, za który ją wzięła. - Ja tam nie czuję się niezręcznie. - odparła Strong. Wręcz zawstydzanie Buforda wprawiało ją w swego rodzaju satysfakcję. Lubiła ucierać nosa osobom, które uważają się za nadzwyczajnie genialne i twierdzą, że cały świat zaraz padnie im do stóp (co z tego, że i ona do takich osób należała). Jednak to był wciąż odpowiednik jej chłopaka. Kto wie czy po tym wydarzeniu Fin, Izabela, Ferb i Irving, nie będą się chcieli ponabijać z Buforda, choć tak na prawdę jego odpowiednik wykazał się nietaktownością. Po chwili zastanowienia, uśmiechnęła się słodko: - No chodź już, to ci opowiem o sobie, skoro tak ci na tym zależy. Buford uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Objął ją ramieniem, patrząc kątem oka na Loren. Wcale nie zależało mu na tym, by poderwać Nicolę. Chciał wywołać zazdrość u Raritówny, by poczuła się tak samo jak on, gdy obserwuje jej zażyłość z Ferbem. Jednocześnie uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Strongówny, a jego wzrok mówił;"Błagam, nie odpychaj mnie teraz". Nicol szybko zauważyła o co mu chodzi. Wykryła to ukradkowe spojrzenie. Chciał zwykłą zazdrością poderwać inną dziewczynę. Uznała, że to głupi pomysł, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko uśmiechnęła się i dała się mu objąć. To nie jej problem, że chłopak w taki sposób chce zwrócić na siebie czyjąś uwagę. Może być nawet całkiem zabawne to, co z tego wyniknie. "Niech ją piekło i wszystkie diabły" ~ pomyślała Loren, będąc gotową rzucić się na nich oboje. Poczuła jednak na ramieniu dłoń Ferba. - To ich tylko nakręci. - szepnął jej do ucha. - Udawaj, że masz to gdzieś. Popatrzyła na niego gniewnie, jednak on tylko mrugnął porozumiewawczo. "Wytrzymam" ~ pomyślała, jednak jej cierpliwość była już na granicy. Buford odszedł z Nicolą kilka kroków, po czym usiadł z nią pod drzewem. Przed tym upewnił się, czy Raritówna oby na pewno go widzi, a gdy dostrzegł jej godny bazyliszka wzrok, był pewny, iż nic nie uleci jej uwadze. - To co tam u was? - zapytała ni stąd, ni zowąt Iza, przyklaskując. - Izabela, z kim chodzisz? - zapytała, patrząc na swoją odpowiedniczkę. Niezbyt interesowało ją czy jest taktowna, bardzo chciała znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. - Z Fineaszem oczywiście. - odparła Izabela, patrząc na swojego chłopaka, który prowadził żywą konwersację ze swoim odpowiednikiem. - A z kim niby innym? - odparła z uśmiechem, jakby żadne alternatywy nie przychodziły jej do głowy. I Amy i Iza miały ochotę rozerwać Izabelę na strzępy. Blondynka, ponieważ ta była dziewczyną jej chłopaka, a czarnowłosa, gdyby pozbyła się swojej odpowiedniczki, mogłaby mieć tego Fineasza dla siebie. Niestety kodeks ogników jej tego zabraniał. Milton natomiast starała się trzymać konstytucji. Fineasz objął Amy ramieniem, gdyż obawiał się, że mogłaby tym razem zignorować prawo. - U nas jest trochę inaczej w tej kwestii. - wyjaśnił. - No cóż, - zaczęła Izabela, widząc jak Fineasz objął Amy. Nie zauważyła kiedy oboje Flynnów do nich podeszło. Ale skoro i jej chłopak już tu jest, przysunęła się do niego, pozwalając mu się objąć. - nie jestem jedną z was. - odpowiedziała, a jej słowa miały niemalże brzmienie groźby. Nie rozumiała dlaczego jej odpowiedniczka w ogóle zadała jej to pytanie. Nie rozumiała też, dlaczego odpowiednik Fineasza objął tę blondynkę, tak jakby każdy inny schemat był dla niego obrazą. Garcia-Shapiro zwróciła ogromną uwagę na te gesty i wzięła je do siebie, zupełnie tak jakby to był atak na nią. - A ja jestem narzeczoną Irvinga! - krzyknęła Adventure, by nie wyjść na gorszą. - A Ferb nie ma nikogo! - dodała, by zaoszczędzić reszty zbędnej, według niej konwersacji. - A Lor buja się w.. - Zamknij się! - krzyknęła wyżej wspomniana. Fletcher spojrzał na swojego odpowiednika porozumiewawczo. Miał nadzieję, że nie wzięli go za takiego idiotę, na jakich pozowali jego towarzysze podróży. Usiadł na trawie, podpierając policzki ręką. - Portal nam się zamknął. - powiedział to, co chciał powiedzieć od początku. - Macie jakiś zapasowy teleporter, czy coś? Izabela patrzyła na wszystkich przybyszy oniemiała. Jak oni łatwo zmieniają temat. Najpierw wyprowadzają niedorzeczną konwersację na temat związków, a teraz nagle pytają o portal do innych wymiarów. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, po czym spojrzała na alternatywnego Ferba i odparła ironicznie: - Oczywiście, że mamy! W piwnicy każdego domu stoi sobie portal, dzięki któremu mieszkańcy Danville mogą podróżować do innych światów kiedy chcą. - powiedziała. Nicol słysząc ją prychnęła, próbując pohamować wybuch śmiechu. Fineasz, także wyszczerzył zęby, bo mimo iż uważał, że uwaga brunetki była dość chamska, nie potrafił nie zauważyć, że zadane przez jego alternatywnego brata pytanie, było trochę nie na miejscu. Ferb z tego wymiaru również się uśmiechną, chociaż Izabela nabijała się z jego odpowiednika. Irving tylko patrzył na swoją nową koleżankę Sophie i zastanawiał się czy taka młoda żywiołowa dziewczyna na serio ma zamiar wyjść za mąż w wieku osiemnastu lat. Przybysze z innego wymiaru zdawali się nie zrozumieć żartu, gdyż stali z kamiennymi wyrazami twarzy. Amy popatrzyła z zażenowaniem na Izabelę, kręcąc głową. Fineasz uśmiechnął się lekko, nie chcąc wyjść na kogoś, komu brakuje poczucia humoru. - Sarkazm jest słaby, jak się nie umie go używać. - stwierdził Ferb siedzący na trawie. - Myślałem, że dorównujecie kreatywności nam, jednak skoro nie.. - mówiąc to, podniósł się z miejsca. - Zbudujemy go sami. Fineasz, nic nie mów. - powiedział, widząc, że jego brat otwiera już usta, by powiedzieć znaną wszystkim kwestię. - Pożyczycie nam narzędzia, czy mamy iść kupić? - A jeżeli mamy iść kupić, to czy pożyczycie nam pieniądze? - zapytała Sophie. - Albo powiecie, czy jest gdzieś tu jakiś dobry sklep do obrabowania? - dodała całkowicie poważnie Loren. Tym razem odezwał cię Ferb zniechęcony postawą swojego odpowiednika: - Myślicie sobie, że możecie od tak wchodzić do naszego ogródka, panoszyć się jak u siebie, obrażać nas i żądać od nas narzędzi, pieniędzy lub oczekiwać działalności przestępczej? - ostatnie zdanie powiedział patrząc na Loren. Mówił cicho, zważając na każde słowo, a że w ogródku zapadła cisza, jak makiem zasiał, wszyscy dobrze go słyszeli. Fineasz jeszcze nie widział swojego brata tak zdenerwowanego. Zielonowłosy może nie krzyczał, może jego wyraz twarzy nie wskazywał na wiele, ale wyraźnie było widać, że zachowanie "gości" mu się nie podoba. - Przychodzicie tu, wprowadzacie zamęt, zamiast się przywitać. Przywłaszczacie sobie ogródek jakby był waszą własnością. I jeszcze oczekujecie, że zamówicie sobie portal jak hamburgera w McDonaldzie. - po czym zwrócił się do swojego odpowiednika: - I ty śmiesz się dziwić Izabeli, że sobie z was drwi. Izabela uśmiechnęła się do Ferba. Na twarzy Nicol też zakwitł uśmiech. Widać, że chłopak potrafi bronić "swoich". - W sumie to tak. - stwierdził Ferb. - Lubię śmiać się z ludzi, nie Amy? - tu spojrzał na blondynkę, która ochoczo pokiwała głową. - Wystarczyło powiedzieć "nie", po co tak sztucznie przedłużać? Podobnie jak jego odpowiednik, nie krzyczał, ani nie gestykulował żywo. Na dobrą sprawę nie był nawet zły, to wszystko było mu bardziej, niż obojętne. Równie dobrze mogli zostać tam na zawsze i siedzieć swoim odpowiednikom na głowie do końca życia. - To my idziemy kogoś okraść, ale odpowiedzialność spadnie na was. - ostrzegł zielonowłosy. - Lor, masz jeszcze swój sprzęt? - Pewnie, że tak. - odparła. - Głupia nie jestem. - I dobrze. Buford, idziesz, czy zostajesz? Van-Stomm spojrzał na swoją nową koleżankę, po czym odparł: - Zostaję. Wpadnijcie po mnie, jak już skończycie. W odpowiedzi, Fletcher uniósł tylko kciuk w górę. Loren najwyraźniej wcale to jednak nie odpowiadało, gdyż jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie. -To ja też zostaję. - odparła, siadając obok Buforda. Amy i Fineasz wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Dawno nie byli świadkami tak zabawnej wymianie zdań. - Jak sobie chcesz. - machnął lekceważąco ręką Ferb. - Ale daj broń, może się przydać. Rarity znalazła się w potrzasku. Nigdzie nie rusza się bez swojego ukochanego pistoletu, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że mógł być potrzebny podczas napaści. - Oh, dam ci swój kij, dobrze?! - zapytała zniecierpliwiona Milton. - Tylko daj pistolet! Fineasz schylił się do Ferba i wyszeptał: - Może po prostu zróbmy ten portal i się ich pozbądźmy. - Ty na prawdę uważasz, że mój odpowiednik zdolny by był kraść? - A ja wiem? Dziwni oni są. Zresztą wiesz jacy byli nasi odpowiednicy z alternatywnego wymiaru. Nicol była medyczką, nie miała pojęcia o wojnie, w przeciwieństwie do naszych odpowiedników. Może oni pochodzą z jakiegoś kryminalnego wymiaru? - Ej, to może podajmy im adres komisariatu mówiąc, że to sklep z narzędziami. Niech sobie próbują okraść policję. Jednak zanim Fineasz lub Ferb zdążyli się odezwać, głos zabrała Nicol: - Dobrze rozumiem? Przyszliście do tego wymiaru po to, aby szantażować swoich odpowiedników? - uniosła ze zdumienia brwi. - Ciekawy sposób na życie, nie ma co. Ale wiecie co, - powiedziała wstając. - wy mówicie, że obrabujecie sklep i wina spadnie na was. A ja wam mówię, że was zabijemy i nikt się o tym nie dowie, bo Fineasz i Ferb przecież nadal będą żyć. Jak wam się podoba taki układ? - O nie! - wtrącił Irving, zanim ktokolwiek z przybyszów zdążył się odezwać: - Żadnego zabijania! Nicol już miała coś powiedzieć, lecz jeden z "gości" jej przerwał: - Sztywni jesteście jak Rusek na Syberii. - stwierdziła Iza, przypominając sobie Amy, która ledwo chodziła podczas lekkiej zimy. - Przyjechaliśmy tutaj żeby pozwiedzać, czy to nasza wina, że teleporter się nam zepsuł?! - Odpuść Izka. - wtrącił Buford. - Przeproś i poznamy się lepiej. Garcia-Shapiro popatrzyła na niego z rządzą mordu, na co ten automatycznie skulił się. Czarnowłosa nie wyobrażała sobie przeprosić kogokolwiek, zwłaszcza, iż nigdzie nie widziała swojej winy. - Nie chcecie pomagać, nie trzeba! - krzyknęła. - Łaski bez! Byłam w Ognikach, dam radę zbudować teleporter! A, Buford! Nie myśl, że wrócimy po ciebie jeżeli tu zostaniesz! - Szkoda czasu na czekanie na jego decyzję. - stwierdziła Loren, chwytając go za koszulę. - Idziemy. Straciła resztki cierpliwości. Tylko jedno dzieliło ją od rozpoczęcia strzelaniny. Wszyscy zdążyli już to zauważyć. Wszyscy poza Bufordem, który nie chciał jeszcze kończyć swojego planu. W ostatniej chwili wyrwał się Loren, po czym bez ogródek pocałował Nicolę. - To pora na mnie! - oświadczył, po czym z prędkością światła wybiegł z ogródka. Nicol stała oszołomiona, przetrawiając to co się właśnie stało. Tymczasem Fineasz zwrócił się do swojego odpowiednika. Skoro łączy ich wygląd, może i charaktery mają podobne, może im jedynym uda się dogadać. - Słuchaj. - zaczął. - Przyszliście tutaj i przedstawiliście się nam jako przybysze z innego wymiaru. Myślałem, że odbywacie przygodę, że chcecie poznać nasz wymiar. Ale wtedy zaczęły się te dziwne międzywymiarowe zaloty. Ta blondynka przyczepiła się do Irvinga jak rzep psiego ogona i nie chce się od niego odczepić. Chociaż w sumie nie widzę aby mu to przeszkadzało... Wracając: Burford zaczepiał naszą Nicol, a wasza Izabela spytała waszej dziewczyny, z kim chodzi, jakby to miało naprawdę ogromne znaczenie. Kiedy Iza powiedziała, że ze mną, ty wtrąciłeś się do rozmowy, jakby to było coś złego. Wtedy twój brat ni stąd ni zowąt zapytał czy mamy tu zapasowy między wymiarowy teleporter. - "serio???" zdawało się mówić jego spojrzenie. - Teraz z kolei zarzucacie nam niechęć do pomocy i grozicie, że będziecie rabować sklepy. No zastanów się, Fineasz. - chłopak poczuł się dziwnie, zwracając się do kogoś swoim dość nietypowym imieniem. - Zastanów się proszę, jakbyś się poczuł w naszej sytuacji. Gdyby grupa, wyglądająca jak ty i twoi przyjaciele, wpadła do twojego ogródka i... - rudowłosy nie chciał używać słów typu: "panoszyła się", "groziła", "zachowywała się nienormalnie". W końcu powiedział: - zadawała nietypowe pytania. Fineasz popatrzył na niego nieco zdziwiony. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Miał gdzieś to, że wszyscy patrzą na niego jak na wariata. Był strasznie rozbawiony. - Wyobraziłem to sobie! - odparł, nie umiejąc powstrzymać śmiechu. - O kurcze, jaka jazda! Musicie do nas wpaść, serio! Nie wszystkim było jednak do śmiechu. Loren wpatrywała się tępo w przestrzeń, a resztki jej dobrego nastroju wyparowały bezpowrotnie. - Siebie czy ich? - zapytała, po czym również wybuchła śmiechem. Nie było to jednak to samo, co wybuch Flynn'a. Przypominało to raczej śmiech szaleńca, kogoś zamkniętego w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Rudowłosy śmiał się razem z nią, co z boku z pewnością wyglądało bardzo dziwnie. - Ona się pyta czy zabić was, czy siebie. - wyjaśnił, ocierając łzy radości. Po chwili objął swojego odpowiednika ramieniem. - Stary, to jest moja najlepsza przygoda w życiu! Lubię od czasu do czasu potrollować ludzi. Valmira ma na mnie zły wpływ.. Heh. Ferbowi natomiast nie było na tyle do śmiechu. Szybko zorientował się, że Nicole wcale nie żartowała z tym zabijaniem. Widząc jak jego przyjaciółka sięga do kieszeni, szybko złapał ją za obie ręce. - My serio lepiej już chodźmy. - Czemu? - zapytał Fineasz. - Przecież dopiero co zaczęliśmy się dogadywać. Iza nie wydawała się być przekonana, jednak nie bała się. Odpały Loren, niekontrolowany śmiech Fineasza.. To wszystko znała aż za dobrze. Zamiast rozpaczać nad bezsensem tej podróży, podeszła do swojej odpowiedniczki. - Masz bardzo ładne buty. - stwierdziła. - Chciałam kupić sobie podobne, ale ostatecznie wybrałam te, co mam teraz na sobie. Szkoda, nogi wyglądają w nich cudownie! Tymczasem Garcia-Shaprio, mieszkanka tego wymiaru, patrzyła na swoją odpowiedniczkę totalnie zdezorientowana. Nie wiedziała co jej odpowiedzieć, nie rozumiała czego się spodziewać po tak nagłej zmianie nastrojów całej grupy przybyszów. Ferb również nie wiedział gdzie podziać wzrok. Fineasz także niewiele z tego rozumiał, ale uśmiechnął się do swojego odpowiednika, widząc, że atmosfera się nieco rozluźniła. Jedynie Loren nie udzielił się ten "radosny nastrój". Wyrwanie się z uścisku Fletcher'a nie było dla niej problemem, a gdy tylko się oswobodziła, wyjęła z kieszeni swój ukochany, nieduży pistolet, który wycelowała w Nicolę. Raritówna nigdy nie panowała nad emocjami, dlatego nie było dla jej znajomych takim szokiem fakt, iż dziewczyna od razu "przeszła do rzeczy". Była wściekła, zła, czuła się upokorzona i chciała zemsty. Dodatkowo odniosła wrażenie, iż Strong jest jedną z tych dziewczyn, które Van-Stomm podrywa na imprezach.- Za mojego Buforda! Zanim jednak strzeliła, stało się coś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewała. Nicol po latach szkolenia była wyczulona na każdy ruch. Kątem oka ujrzała jak latynoska z innego wymiaru wyjmuje pistolet. Najpierw z podziwem zaczęła zastanawiać się jak go schowała. Kiedy jednak ta, wymierzyła broń w jej stronę, i wykrzyknęła, w Nicol uruchomił się jej "instykt samoochronny". Szybko do niej dobiegła i chwyciła ją swoją prawą (to jest metalową) ręką za nadgarstek. Ścisnęła ją mocno, niemalże miażdżąc jej kości, tak, że w końcu brązowowłosa była odruchowo zmuszona wyprostować palce i upuścić broń. Nicol patrzyła na nią uważnie, z dziwną zawziętością. Nie było w tym spojrzeniu nienawiści. Tylko spokój. Jakiś niepokojący spokój. - Nicol! Nie! - krzyknęła Izabela, doskakując do niej i zwracając na nią i na Loren uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych. Chciała ją odciągnąć, jednak Strong, wolną ręką ją odepchnęła. - Nie wtrącaj się. - powiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do latynoski: - Co ty chciałaś zrobić z tym pistoletem? Łaskawie mi to wytłumaczysz? Loren krzyknęła z bólu. Odgłos był na tyle głośny, iż usłyszał go Buford, który niemal natychmiast wbiegł do ogródka. Reszta była całkowicie sparaliżowana strachem. Ferb bardzo chciał ruszyć Raritównie na pomoc, jednak nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobić. Jedynie Milton czuła w sobie narastającą sympatię do Nicoli. Loren nie umiała jej odpowiedzieć. Głównie dlatego, że jedyne co umiała z siebie wydusić, to krzyki z bólu. Buford był zły na siebie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że była to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina, ale skąd miał wiedzieć o możliwościach Nicoli? - Zostaw ją! - krzyknął, podbiegając do nich. - Wiem, że Loren bywa nieobliczalna, ale to nie powód żeby gnieść jej rękę! - Skąd pomysł, że miażdżę jej rękę? - powiedziała Nicol unosząc brew. Mimo swoich słów puściła dziewczynę. W sumie nawet nie wiedziała jak ona ma na imię. - Nie gniotłam jej ręki, tylko ją lekko... złapałam. Słowa Strongówny choć mogły wydawać się przekonujące, wywoływały tylko niepokój. Wszyscy doskonale widzieli jak błyskawicznie zareagowała na próbę ataku Loren. Raritówna chcąc nie chcąc, zalała się łzami. Ferb szybko podszedł do niej, po czym pomógł wstać. Sophie po cichu odetchnęła z ulgą. Mimo, iż nie była z Loren w żaden sposób związana, nie chciałaby, by straciła czucie w dłoni. Amy tylko oparła głowę o ramię Fineasza. Cieszyło ją to, że nie tylko ona dziś się zbłaźniła. Loren poczuła, że przechodzą ją dreszcze po całym ciele. Ból był duży, a co za tym idzie, jej modulator ciał zaczął szwankować. Z przerażeniem spostrzegła, iż jej skóra ponownie robi się cała zielona. Izabela z tego wymiaru gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Fineasz, Ferb, Irving patrzyli na przybyszkę zszokowani. Nicol tłumaczyła to zajście w głowie tylko tym: "inny wymiar, inne zasady". Zastanawiała się raczej nad łzami dziewczyny. Spojrzała na swoją dłoń. Naprawdę tak mocno ją ścisnęła? Owszem, zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do swojej protezy na tyle, że czasem zapominała, że ją ma, ale myślała, że mimo wszystko kiedy używa tej ręki jest trochę delikatniejsza. Może tym razem, atak zielonoskórej tak ją zaskoczył, że poczuła się znów jak na wojnie? - O co tu chodzi? - spytała Izabela. - Co jej się stało? - Iza, bądź bardziej taktowna. - wyszeptał Fineasz, po czym spróbował zmienić temat, by odwrócić uwagę od poprzedniego incydentu: - Może zaczniemy budować już ten portal? - Tak, jeżeli to nie będzie problem. - odparł drugi Fineasz, lekko zmieszany. Loren nie potrafiła spojrzeć na Buforda. Była zbyt rozżalona i zła. On natomiast czuł okropne wyrzuty sumienia. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu czuł się winny. - Lor, ty nie bawisz się zazwyczaj w budowanie. Może sobie odpoczniesz? - zapytał łagodnie Ferb. - Zaraz skończymy i polecimy do takiego wymiaru do jakiego będziesz chciała, obiecuję. Nie była zbyt przekonana. Bała się zostać sama, dawno nikogo się tak nie bała, jak Nicoli. Amy widocznie zauważyła to. Oczywiście, czerpała ogromną radość z jej strachu, jednak nawet jej zrobiło się trochę żal. Może nie na tyle, by zacząć ją pocieszać, jednak wystarczająco, by nie dokuczać jej w tej chwili. Jak na nią, to bardzo dużo. - Chodź. - warknęła, biorąc Loren za tą drugą rękę. - Posiedzimy i poczekamy. - Posiedzę z wami. - zaproponował Buford, jednak w odpowiedzi otrzymał zimne spojrzenie Loren. - Nie wolisz zarywać do innych dziewczyn? - zapytała z wyrzutem, ocierając łzę. - Więc może bierzmy się do pracy. - powiedział Ferb z tego wymiaru. Loren usiadła przy płocie, a obok niej Amy. Obie dziewczyny nie obdarzyły się nawet spojrzeniem. Było im nieco niezręcznie, zwłaszcza, że zazwyczaj darzyły się wyłącznie nienawiścią. Nic się oczywiście nie zmieniło, jednak nawet Milton uznała gniecenie ręki za przesadę. Z drugiej strony rozumiała Nicolę. Gdyby miała podobne możliwości, też by tak zareagowała. - Nie rycz. - powiedziała w końcu blondynka. Chociaż starała się pocieszyć, ton jej głosu był wyjątkowo oschły. - Nikt nie jest wart twoich łez. Zielonowłosa podniosła głowę, patrząc na swojego wroga ze zdziwieniem. Amy tylko odwróciła wzrok. - Czy ty mnie podrywasz? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem. - Nigdy! - odparła gniewnie, energicznie odwracając głowę w jej stronę. - Po prostu nie pozwalam ci zasmarkać mojej nowej spódniczki, idiotko! Loren zmrużyła oczy. Nie miała ochoty analizować jej uczuć, była zbyt zajęta myśleniem nad tym, jak bardzo boli ją nadgarstek. Blondynka popatrzyła na nią dokładniej. Mokre oczy jej wroga powinny ją satysfakcjonować, a tymczasem czuła litość. Nie umiała nawet znaleźć dobrej obelgi, by zdołować ją jeszcze bardziej. Stwierdziła więc, że nie ma po co dłużej walczyć ze sobą. - Ale chociaż jesteś tępą idiotką z kulą armatnią zamiast mózgu, - zaczęła. - to i tak nie życzę ci utraty kończyny. - To najmilsze co od ciebie usłyszałam. - odparła ironicznie. - Mam ci dziękować? Jak tylko Fineaszowie i Ferbowie zajęli się wynalazkiem, Nicol bez słowa ruszyła do domu. Weszła drzwiami tarasowymi i usiadła na kanapie w salonie. Izabela ruszyła za nią. Zastała Strongówę, ukrywającą twarz w dłoniach. Zdziwiła się. Czyżby Nicol miała poczucie winy? Może płakała? W końcu Iza odważyła się zapytać: - Co jest? Nicol podniosła głowę. Ani nie płakała, ani nie była smutna. Kiedy Garcia-Shapiro spojrzała na jej zawziętą minę, zastanawiała się w ogóle jak coś tak niedorzecznego mogło jej przyjść w ogóle do głowy. - Nic. - odparła Strong. - Myślę. - A o czym? - spytała Iza. - Myślałam, że jak opuściłam wojnę, to całkiem odcięłam się od tamtych nawyków. - Nicol oparła się ciężko o tył kanapy. - Chyba się myliłam. Takich odruchów nie da się wyplenić. - powiedziała. Po chwili milczenia mówiła dalej: - Nie chciałam w sumie nic zrobić tej dziewczynie. Po prostu chciałam zmusić ją do opuszczenia pistoletu. I zapytać dlaczego chciała do mnie strzelić. Bo wydaje mi się całkowicie pozbawione sensu, strzelanie do obcej osoby. - Fakt. Ale to inny wymiar. Zdążyłaś chyba zauważyć, że oni są dziwni. - Tak, ale nie chciałam zadać jej bólu. - No to ją przeproś. - Chyba żartujesz! - powiedziała Nicol gwałtownie wstając. - Izabelo chodzi mi o to... - mówiła, zastanawiając się jak ubrać w słowa, to co ma na myśli. - Cieszy mnie moja wyjątkowość, to, że potrafię sama się obronić. Ale jak złapałam tą, tą... Jak ona ma na imię? - Loren. - Jak złapałam tą Loren za rękę, to wszyscy patrzyliście na mnie jakbym to ja ją zaatakowała! Szczególnie ty i Irving! Powiedz mi Izabelo, czy ty nadal widzisz we mnie mordercę? Czy na prawdę myślisz, że tak po prostu stracę nad sobą panowanie z byle powodu? Uświadomię ci coś: nigdy nie byłam niezrównoważona. - Ale przecież sama proponowałaś by ich zabić. - Tak. Nie oznacza to przecież, że rzuciłabym się na nich z pazurami. Trzeba by było wszystko dobrze zaplanować, tak aby nikt nie słyszał ich wrzasków... - Nic już nie mów, dobrze? - przerwała jej Izabela. Nicol spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. - Wiesz co? - powiedziała. - Po prostu pójdę i spytam tę dziewczynę dlaczego mierzyła do mnie z pistoletu. - Buford to świnia. - powiedziała po niedługiej ciszy Amy. - Nie potrzeba dla niego zabijać ludzi. Rarity prychnęła pod nosem. Nie miała pojęcia po co ona próbuje ją pocieszyć, jednak wcale nie czuła potrzeby zagłębiania się w temat. Odnosiła wrażenie, iż Miltonówna coś knuje. - Wiesz z iloma sypiał? - zapytała blondynka. - Ilu obiecywał już dozgonną miłość? Uwierz, ja obracam się w takim towarzystwie i wiem co się dzieje w "czarnej strefie Danville". - była wyjątkowo poważna, nic nie wskazywało na to, by kłamała. Loren jednak w dalszym ciągu nie umiała jej zaufać. - Nawet jeżeli do ciebie czuje coś więcej, to nikt nie byłby w stanie odciągnąć go od starych nawyków. Nawet ty. Prawda zawsze boli, zwłaszcza taka. Loren, która starała się powrócić do stanu spokoju, znów zalała się łzami. Milton westchnęła ciężko. - Ale co ja mówiłam?! Nie rycz! - krzyknęła, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech. Po raz pierwszy szkoda jej było Loren. Położyła trzęsącą się dłoń na jej kolano. - To nie powód do płaczu. Znajdziesz lepszego. Serio. Ta podniosła wzrok, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. Amy uśmiechała się przyjacielsko, nigdy wcześniej nie widziała jej takiej. Może faktycznie nie miała złych zamiarów? - Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie miła? - zapytała. - Bo jestem z Rosji. Tam jesteśmy wredni dla wszystkich, ale trzymamy się razem. Mam tak samo z rodzeństwem, z tobą jak widać też. Nawet dla Fineasza bywam czasem niemiła. Słysząc to, Loren w końcu uśmiechnęła się. Nicol wyszła z domu i rozejrzała się po podwórku. Fineasz i Ferb i Fineasz i Ferb zajęci majsterkowaniem. Izabela z drugiego wymiaru nie wiedziała co ze sobą począć, podobnie jak Buford. Irving i Sophie gdzieś zniknęli. A Loren i Amy siedziały pod płotem. Brunetka ruszyła w ich stronę. Na widok Strongówny, Loren i Amy niemal natychmiast podniosły się na równe nogi. Milton miała dość wrażeń jak na dzisiaj, a brak znajomości planów Nicoli tylko bardziej ją denerwował. Loren natomiast była obojętna. W tej chwili nie stawiałaby się nawet, gdyby metyska próbowała ją zabić. - Dlaczego mierzyłaś do mnie z pistoletu? - spytała prosto z mostu Strong, nawet nie patrząc na stojącą obok blondynkę. "Więc nie chce mnie zabić?" ~ zapytała samą siebie w myślach Loren, patrząc na rozmówczynię ze zdziwieniem. Przez krótką chwilę nie wiedziała co jej odpowiedzieć, aż w końcu uznała, iż nie ma sensu jej okłamywać. - Bo Buford. - odparła, odwracając wzrok od rozmówczyni. - Woli ciebie ode mnie. To dlatego. - Jeśli to dla ciebie powód, żeby strzelać do kogoś z pistoletu - zaczęła. - to powinnaś się poważnie zastanowić nad swoim życiem. Amy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Loren nie wyglądała na poruszoną tą uwagą. - Bycie nieobliczalną jest jedną z moich.. cech. - stwierdziła, powstrzymując się od użycia słowa "zaleta". Rarity wciąż dziwiła się temu, że ta nie pozbawiła jej życia. Odkąd przestała myśleć o Nicoli jak o "tępym plastiku", zaczęła uważać ją za krwawą morderczynię bez skrupułów. Było to może nieco niedorzeczne, jednak jak inaczej można spojrzeć na kogoś z tak silną ręką? - Przyszłaś tu po to, żeby mi nagadać? Jak tak to śmiało, dzisiaj zniosę wszystko. - Właściwie to... tak. - powiedziała Nicol i uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. - Jesteś zielonoskórą dziewczyną, która nosi pistolet w kieszeni. I ty martwisz się co o tobie jakiś chłopak myśli? To żałosne. - Tak, dokładnie taka jestem. - odpowiedziała Loren, unosząc dumnie głowę. - Mam gdzieś co sobie pomyślisz. Nie będę się zmieniać żeby pasować do definicji słowa "norma". Nie na takiej planecie się wychowałam. Buford słuchał całej tej rozmowy z uwagą. Chciał wtrącić się i obronić zielonoskórą, jednak z drugiej strony poniekąd sam bał się dziewczyny swojego odpowiednika. Postanowił więc, że wkroczy dopiero, gdy faktycznie zajdzie taka potrzeba. - To fakt, jest porąbany. - wtrąciła Amy, opierając się o płot. - Ale nie przeszkadzam, kontynuujcie. Loren coś poruszyło, gdy Nicole wspomniała o zerkaniu na nią przez Buforda. Może jednak nie jest dla niego obojętna? Z drugiej strony, wciąż pamiętała słowa Amy. - Wasz też nie jest zbytnio normalny. - stwierdziła Rarity. - Ty masz żelazo w tej ręce, czy coś? - Mam po prostu silny uścisk. - skłamała bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie czuła potrzeby opowiadać Loren historii swojego życia. Może kiedy indziej, o ile to "kiedy" kiedykolwiek nastąpi. - Nie, to na pewno coś więcej. - Loren nie dawała za wygraną. - Zwykłe mięśnie nie mogą być aż tak silne. Wiem, bo to przerabiałam. Nicol zmrużyła groźnie oczy. - Jakaś ty spostrzegawcza. - powiedziała z ironią. - Tak spostrzegawcza, że nawet nie zauważyłaś podsłuchującego nas chłopaka. - powiedziała wskazując kciukiem na Buforda. Loren popatrzyła na niego bez wyrazu. On tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato, na co ona przewróciła oczami. - Uciekasz od tematu. - odparła. - Nie chcesz to nie mów, aż tak mnie to nie korci. - Ale mnie tak. - stwierdziła. - Też chcę coś takiego! Nicol tylko przewróciła oczami i odeszła od nich. Izabela miała rację - ich wymiar jest dziwny. Loren odprowadziła wzrokiem odchodzące dziewczyny, po czym wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z blondynką. Nie umiała zrozumieć Nicoli, a szkoda. Na prawdę zaciekawiła ją jej ręka i nie rozumiała, co metyska ukrywała. Gdyby była na jej miejscu, chwaliłaby się "zdeformowaną" kończyną gdzie tylko się da! Z drugiej strony nie czuła potrzeby dogonienia jej i kontynuowania rozmowy. Strongówna wydała się jej być wyjątkowo oschłą i niemiłą. Chociaż potrafiła zrozumieć jej reakcję, w końcu sama broniłaby się przed rozstrzelaniem, tak nie umiała pojąć, dlaczego nawet po akcji była dla niej złośliwa. Przecież rachunki zostały wyrównane i to z większą szkodą dla Raritówny. "Może następnym razem..." ~ pomyślała. Strongówna podeszła do Fineasza. Był tak zajęty pracą, że nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała z powrotem na Loren. Okej, trochę ją ciekawiło kim była, ale nie chciała dać tego po sobie poznać. Bo mimo wszystko, uważała, że to niecodzienne, nawet jak na inny wymiar, że dziewczyna nosi przy sobie broń. Gdyby chociaż przybysze byli ubrani w jakieś stroje wojenne, albo coś w tym stylu... Jednak wyglądali całkiem normalnie, całkiem jak oni. Akurat w postaci Loren, wyróżniała się jej zielona skóra. Ale wcześniej to ukrywała. Nicol zbliżyła się do okna tarasowego. W sumie ona sama też wiele ukrywa. Pod maską makijażu i "didżarnerskich" ubrań wciąż siedziała morderczyni. Myślała, że pogrzebała ten rozdział, ale po odruchach samoobronnych można wywnioskować, że nie wszystko da się zapomnieć. Kto wie jaką maskę skrywa ta zielonoskóra Loren? "Dowiem się," - pomyślała. - "Ale jeszcze nie dziś." Sophie prowadziła Irvinga za rękę, rozglądając się za miejscem godnym uwagi. Wymiar do którego trafiła może i był podobny do jej, jednak nie taki sam. Nie mogła znaleźć chociażby restauracji w której ona i Irving po raz pierwszy zjedli razem lody. Zamiast niej, stał tam zwykły bar. Chociaż na co dzień lubiła takie miejsca, tak nie uważała je za odpowiednie. Miała bowiem bardzo ambitne plany. By nie pozostać na lodzie w wypadku gdyby jej Irving nie znalazł się, postanowiła "przywłaszczyć" sobie tego, którego niedawno poznała. Z resztą, nawet ona zauważyła, że ten był dużo milszy, mniej nieśmiały i bardziej wygadany. Chociaż uwielbiała swojego Du-Bois'a, tak ten również bardzo przypadł jej do gustu. Chłopak nie stawiał oporu, dzięki czemu nie musiała go związywać i prowadzić na randki siłą, tak, jak to robiła ze swoim "chłopakiem". Korzystała więc z odciążenia i w pełni cieszyła się czymś w rodzaju randki. Uparcie wypatrywała miejsca o romantycznym klimacie, jednak okazało się to trudniejsze, niż mogła się spodziewać. Danville w żadnym wymiarze nie pełni funkcji turystycznych, więc nie miała na co liczyć. Ostatecznie więc, zmuszona do ostateczności, opuściła z nim tereny zabudowane i wkroczyła do lasu. - Sophie. - zaczął Irving. - Dokąd właściwie idziemy? - Tutaj. - odparła, zatrzymując się. Wciąż trzymała go za rękę, patrząc na niego z szerokim uśmiechem oraz maślanymi oczami. - Jejku, ślicznie wyglądasz w takim tle. Czemu nie zostałeś modelem? - Mam dopiero osiemnaście lat, jeszcze chodzę do szkoły. - powiedział, rumieniąc się. - Poza tym planuję zostać fotografem. - dodał, pokazując na aparat, zawieszony na jego szyi. - Ale ty nadawałabyś się na modelkę, wiesz? Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie, słysząc te słowa. Jej Irving rzadko kiedy mówił jej takie komplementy. - O, dziękuję. - odpowiedziała. - Dobrze, że to mówisz, bo mam do ciebie ważne pytanie. Chociaż właściwie, to jest propozycja, taka nie do odrzucenia. - mówiąc to, uklęknęła przed nim na jednym kolanie. - Irvingu Du-Bois, czy wyjdziesz za.. kurcze! Nie mam pierścionka! Daj sekundę! Po tych słowach szybko wzięła kasztan w dłonie, podsuwając mu go przed nos. - Czy wyjdziesz za mnie? - Ha, ha, ha! - roześmiał się Irving. Nie wziął pytania Sophie na poważnie. - Zabawna jesteś! Pielęgnujesz podryw "na kasztana"? - spytał szczerząc do niej zęby. Uśmiech natychmiast zszedł z ust dziewczyny, a na jego miejsce wszedł smutek rozczarowania. Podniosła się powoli na równe nogi. - Nie lubisz kasztanów? - zapytała, a ton jej głosu brzmiał, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać. - Lubię, kto ich nie lubi. - powiedział, biorąc od niej kasztana. Na ten widok ponownie uśmiechnęła się szeroko, rzucając mu się na szyję. Była prze szczęśliwa. - Wiedziałam, że jesteśmy proczadzikową parą! - krzyknęła uradowana. - To gdzie chcesz jechać na podróż poślubną, Irviś? - Pozwolę pannie młodej wybrać. - odparł, wciąż myśląc, że wszystko co mówi jego innowymiarowa przyjaciółka, to po prostu żart. Blondynka podskoczyła kilka razy, nie mogąc powstrzymać radości. - Mam dziadków w Wiedniu, możemy ich przy okazji odwiedzić! - zaproponowała, wciąż skacząc. - A znasz niemiecki? Bo oni nie znają angielskiego. Ale jak nie, to spokojnie, wynajmiemy tłumacza. Albo w sumie nie trzeba, ja będę wszystko tłumaczyć. - po tych słowach złapała go za obie ręce, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. - Tak cię cieszę! Nareszcie będę mieć mojego kochanego Irvinga, który ode mnie nie ucieka! - Oh. - chłopak zarumienił się. Słowa Sophie zbiły go z pantałyku i nie wiedział jak je rozumieć. - To, interesujące... Ale może powinniśmy wrócić do ogródka? Nasi przyjaciele napewno na nas czekają. - A ślub weźmiemy w twoim, czy w moim wymiarze? - zapytała, niezbyt słuchając jego poprzednich słów. - Bo mi to obojętne, tylko tatę musiałabym tu sprowadzić. A twoi rodzice nie będą mieć nic przeciwko temu, że masz dziewczynę z innego wymiaru? A może nie wrócę do siebie, tylko zamieszkam z tobą! Albo uciekniemy razem do jeszcze innego wymiaru, co ty na to? - Bardzo bym chciał Sophie. - powiedział. - Ale obawiam się, że w twoim wymiarze, twój Irving na ciebie czeka. - mówił, patrząc jej w oczy i trzymając ją za ręce. - I może być zazdrosny. - Nie, on chyba chce ze mną zerwać. - powiedziała już z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem. - Chowa się ciągle i w ogóle taka Greta za nim chodzi... I on to chyba lubi, chociaż nie wiem. Znasz Gretę? Zapytała. Sama bardzo kochała swojego Irvinga, jednak w końcu nawet ona zaczynała rozumieć, że to nie jest normalny związek. Pomyślała jednak, iż może jeżeli ten rudowłosy nie kocha Grety, może i jej chłopak nic nie czuje do tamtej. - Znam. W moim wymiarze, jest ona dziewczyną Ferba. To dziwne, że w twoim nie. Na serio mój odpowiednik się za nią ogląda? To dziwne, tym bardziej, że ma taką piękną blondynkę obok siebie. Popatrzyła na niego z wdzięcznym uśmiechem. Po chwili ponownie rzuciła mu się na szyję, jednak nie było to to samo, co poprzednio. Nie miało to podtekstu miłosnego, a bardziej przyjazny. - Uwielbiam cię, wiesz? - zapytała, po czym pocałowała go w policzek. - Masz rację, jestem fajniejsza od Grety. - roześmiała się, ciągnąc go za rękę w stronę wyjścia z lasu. - Dobra, trzeba chyba wracać. A po drodze opowiesz mi o Grecie z twojego wymiaru i jakie ma słabości, dobrze? Adventurówna znów poczuła wenę do obdarowywania miłością Irvinga, jednak tym razem, ograniczała się jedynie do tego, z jej wymiaru. Fineaszowie i Ferbowie zakończyli budować portal. Jeden z nich ustawił odpowiednie parametry, po czym otworzyli przejście do innego wymiaru. Izabela razem z Nicol przyglądały im się zadowolone. Jakoś żadna z nich nie kwapiła się by pożegnać gości z innego wymiaru. Niezbyt przyjemnie zaczęli tę znajomość. Amy podeszła do swojego chłopaka, opierając się o niego. Nie mogła się już doczekać powrotu do domu. Musiała koniecznie rozmówić się z przyjaciółkami. - Hej, a gdzie jest Sophie? - zapytała Miltonówna. Wtedy, jak na zawołanie, drzwi ogródka otworzyły się, a do środka weszli Irving i Sophie trzymający się za rękę. Towarzysze Adventurórwny byli w prawdziwym szoku widząc, iż ten nie ucieka od niej. - Dzięki za informacje, zapamiętam je. - powiedziała blondynka, mrugając do niego, po czym zwróciła się do reszty. - O, portal gotowy? - Tak. - odpowiedział Fineasz. - Dzięki za pomoc. - powiedział do odpowiednika swojego i Ferba. - Nie ma problemu. - odpowiedział mu "tutejszy" Flynn. - W sumie, może za jakiś czas, warto by było się znów spotkać? Tylko następnym razem nie wywierajmy na siebie presji budowania portalu, tylko poznajmy się lepiej. Czuję, że mógłbym się od ciebie wiele dowiedzieć. - Fineasz, nie bądź już taki miły i skromny. - powiedziała Izabela, podchodząc do nich. - Przecież już dużo wiesz. - Chodziło mi o to, że fajnie byłoby poznać inne wymiary... Fineasz z innego wymiaru roześmiał się, a fakt, iż Amy przysunęło się do niego jeszcze bliżej w geście zazdrości rozbawił go jeszcze bardziej. -Koniecznie. - odparł. - Zapraszamy do nas, przygody gwarantowane. Po tych słowach Ferb spojrzał wymownie na Loren, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - Będę tęsknić, Irving! - oznajmiła Sophie, przytulając go. Ona jako jedyna wyniosła coś pozytywnego z tej podróży. - Nie zapomnisz o mnie jak już pojadę, prawda? - Pewnie, że o tobie nie zapomnę! - powiedział. - W ogóle to czuję się oburzony, tym, że coś takiego w ogóle ci przyszło do głowy! - dodał żartobliwym tonem. Brązowooka roześmiała się, po czym znów pocałowała go w policzek. Upewniwszy się, iż chłopak trzyma kasztan od niej w kieszeni, oderwała się od niego, wracając do reszty. - Jesteśmy wszyscy? - zapytał Flynn. - Super. Dozobaczenia kochani! Po tych słowach wszyscy podróżnicy skoczyli do portalu. Loren, która była na końcu posłała tylko ostatnie, zaciekawione spojrzenie w stronę Nicoli, po czym zniknęła za bramą portalu. - Nie ma to jak w domu! - westchnął Fineasz, będąc już w swoim wymiarze. - Co nie Amy?... Amy? Rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak nigdzie nie widział swojej dziewczyny. Spojrzał na resztę pytająco. - Poszła pewnie do swoich psiapsi. - odparła Loren, machając lekceważąco ręką. - To ja będę lecieć. Dzięki za wycieczkę. Dozobaczenia. Gdy pozostali pomachali jej na do widzenia, dziewczyna pewnym siebie krokiem wyszła na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą furtkę. Oddalając się już usłyszała za sobą czyjeś kroki. Westchnęła ciężko, odwracając się za siebie. Tak jak się spodziewała, był tam Buford. Patrzył na nią niepewnie, natomiast ona nie wykazywała żadnych uczuć. To właśnie przerażało go najbardziej. - Loren, ja.. - zaczął, zastanawiając się, co powinien jej powiedzieć. - Chciałbym żebyś wiedziała, że ja cię.. - Tak, wiem. Kochasz mnie. - odparła beznamiętnie. - Ja ciebie też. Van-Stomm uśmiechnął się z ulgą, wyciągając do niej ramiona. Był pewny, że ta od razu rzuci mu się na szyję, jednak ona ani drgnęła. - Coś nie tak? - zapytał. - Nie pasujemy do siebie. - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Ty lubisz imprezy, ja wolę spokój. No i nie mówiąc już o mojej niepokojącej zazdrości i twoich upodobaniach. Jesteśmy toksyczną mieszanką, Buford. Nie powinniśmy być razem. Był zszokowany. Na prawdę myślał, że rozpoczęcie z nią związku będzie proste. Zwłaszcza, że dla niej gotowy był zerwać z poprzednim życiem. - Ja się zmienię. - powiedział, przyciskając pięść do serca. - Dla ciebie zostanę zupełnie innym człowiekiem. - Ale ja tego nie chcę. - stwierdziła, uśmiechając się lekko. - Unieszczęśliwiłabym cię. Nicole miała rację, powinnam zastanowić się nad swoim życiem. To nie jest normalne, że strzelam do ludzi, którzy ci się podobają. - Ale ona mi się nie podoba. To ty jesteś.. - Nie, Buford, przestań. - powiedziała. - Skończmy tą rozmowę. Szczęścia ci życzę. Po tych słowach odwróciła się, zmierzając do domu. Wcale nie chciała tego robić, jednak ta podróż dała jej wiele do myślenia. Nie mogła zacząć normalnego związku, póki sama nie stanie się normalna. "Jeszcze cię zdobędę. - poprzysiągł sobie Buford. - Będziesz moja." Sophie również nie marnowała dnia. Była bardziej zdeterminowana, niż wcześniej. Musiała znaleźć Irvinga i to za wszelką cenę. Ponad to, zaczęła domyślać się, gdzie może być. Pamiętna restauracja w której pierwszy raz zjedli lody. On musiał tam być, nie widziała innej opcji. Otworzyła zdyszana drzwi, rozglądając się dookoła. W końcu dostrzegła go. Siedział przy jednym z stolików, a przy nim spoczywały dwa puchary lodów malinowych z truskawkową polewą. Takie same, które zjedli tamtego pamiętnego dnia. Spojrzał na nią zmieszany. Z jednej strony wyglądał na wystraszonego, jednak nie uciekał. Nawet uśmiechnął się do niej, wskazując miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Blondynka z chęcią wykonała polecenie. - Cześć. - przywitała go. - Czekasz na kogoś? Postanowiła, że będzie mniej zaborcza. Dla testu oczywiście, by sprawdzić jak na to zareaguje. Jej również ta podróż dała nieco do myślenia. - Na ciebie. - odpowiedział. - Lody trochę się topią, ale myślę, że są jadalne. - stwierdził, mrugając do niej. - Smacznego. Oboje zaczęli konsumować deser. Zerkali na siebie z ukosa, jednak gdy napotkali wzrok tej drugiej osoby, od razu odwracali spojrzenia. Irvinga nieco to dziwiło. Nigdy nie widział jej takiej spokojnej, była inna, ale nie narzekał. - Przepraszam, że od ciebie uciekałem. - zaczął. - Byłem trochę zaskoczony tym obrotem akcji i ślubem. Po prostu nie umiałem ci powiedzieć, że ja nie jestem gotowy. Westchnęła cicho, przygotowując się na najgorsze. Zaczęła domyślać się, iż chce z nią po prostu zerwać. Obiecała sobie, że nie będzie robić scen, tylko z godnością zje swoje lody. - Nie byłem gotowy, żeby przyznać sam przed sobą, że bardzo cię kocham. Dziewczyna, zaskoczona upuściła łyżeczkę na podłogę, wpatrując się w niego zszokowana. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się na ten widok. - Jesteś dziwna. - stwierdził. - Nigdy nie spotkałem tak porąbanej dziewczyny jak ty. Przy tobie czuję się, jakbym miał zaraz zwariował i strasznie mnie to kręci! - Czyli, że nie chcesz ze mną zerwać? Chłopak uniósł ku górze jedną brew, patrząc na nią z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. - No coś ty! Z tobą? Gdzie ja znajdę taką świruskę? Sophie roześmiała się, przypominając sobie słowa innowymiarowego Irvinga. Miał rację. Jej chłopak jednak mimo wszystko ją kochał. Rudowłosy odsunął od siebie pucharek lodów, przechylając się nad stolikiem. Ona podsunęła się w jego stronę, po czym ich ubrudzone od lodów wargi musnęły się. To był najlepszy wypad na lody w ich życiu. Amy biegła najszybciej jak się da. Nie liczyło się dla niej to, że potrącała idących obok niej przechodniów, musiała koniecznie wyjaśnić sobie pewną sprawę. Nie zasnęłaby bez tej informacji, a to, że brak snu źle wpływa na cerę motywowało ją jeszcze bardziej. W końcu dobiegła. Znalazła się przy domku na przedmieściach w których mieszkała Stephanie Winner. Amy, mimo iż zdawała sobie sprawę, że wymiary rządzą się własnymi prawami, tak nieco obawiała się, iż nie należy już do Złego Trio. Czym prędzej nacisnęła dzwonek, a po chwili drzwi otworzył jej nie kto inny, jak Steph. - Cześć Amy. - przywitała ją z lekkim uśmiechem. - Dzwoniłam do ciebie, ale nie odbierałaś.. Coś ty taka zdyszana? - Dzwoniłaś? - zapytała zdziwiona, szukając telefonu w torebce. - Ehh, musiałam zostawić w domu.. Czekaj zdzwoniłaś do mnie? - No, tak. Przecież mówię. - odparła nieco zdziwiona. - Czyli, że nie przyjaźnisz się z Klarissą? - Z kim? Milton nie posiadała się ze szczęścia. Pod wpływem emocji rzuciła się przyjaciółce w objęcia, co wyjątkowo zdziwiło Winnerównę. - A tobie co? - usłyszały rozbawiony głos w głębi pomieszczenia. W środku była Paulin Heller, członkini Złego Trio. Na jej widok, Amy uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, po czym wbiegła do środka, przytulając ją. - Obiecaj mi coś. - zaczęła, przyciskając ją do siebie. - Nigdy nie chodź na rolki z kimś innym niż ja! - Emm, no dobrze. - odparła nieco zdziwiona czarnowłosa. - Swoją drogą, dobrze, że wpadłaś. Miałyśmy oglądać film. - Uuu, fajnie! A jaki? - "W innym wymiarze". - odparła Stephanie, biorąc w dłoń pudełko z płytą DVD. - Podobno bije rekordy, ale mi się wydaje, że to zwykły kicz. - To, albo "Wakacje w Paryżu". - dodała Paulin. - Kiczowata komedia romantyczna. Którą wolisz? - Paryż! - odpowiedziała całkowicie zdecydowana Amy. Izabela opuściła ogródek Fineasza i Ferba, gdy dostała SMS'a od Djanga, który informował ją o "randce niespodziance". Zastanawiała się o co chodzi, a to, że ciekawość zawsze bierze w górę, tak poszła bez żadnych oporów. Bracia więc zostali sami. Usiedli w cieniu drzewa, patrząc na chmury. - Marnie wyszło. - powiedział Ferb. Flynn popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. - Chciałem żebyśmy pojechali tam razem. - wyznał Fletcher. - Wiesz, dawno nic nie robiliśmy we dwójkę. Chciałem żeby było jak kiedyś. Ty, ja i nasze wynalazki. - Więc to o to chodziło? - zapytał rudowłosy, na co jego brat pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Więc ci się udało. Ferb uniósł obie brwi, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Fineasz tylko uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko, zatapiając wzrok w białych obłokach. - Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem. - No nareszcie! - wykrzyknęła Nicol. - Teraz go zniszczmy, żeby więcej takie zamieszanie się nie powtórzyło. - powiedziała i ruszyła w stronę portalu, gotowa zmiarzdżyć go swoją ręką. Fineasz zagrodził jej drogę. - Nie! - wykrzyknął. - Znaczy... Nie wiem czy nie wyniknie z tego jakieś zamieszanie w czasoprzestrzeni. Lepiej będzie jak z Ferbem sami go rozmontujemy. Bezpieczniej. - Chwileczkę. - przerwała im Izabela. - Przez tę wizytę, nie ukończyliście butów. Czy macie zamiar je dokańczać? - Nie. - odparł Fineasz. - Na dzisiaj już sobie darujemy. - To znaczy, że będziesz miał czas, by zabrać mnie na tę dyskotekę? - Jasne! - To ja idę się ubrać! Nicol choć ze mną! - krzyknęła Izabela, łapiąc przyjaciółkę za rękę. Jak tylko dziewczyny wybiegły z ogródka, odezwał się Ferb: - Wcale nie masz zamiaru tego rozmontowywać? - Żartujesz? - odparł Fineasz. - Oczywiście, że nie. Inne informacje *Tytuł wymyśliła Sara124. *Opowiadanie jest unowocześnioną wersją "Lemury, pistolet i proszek - czyli jak rozzłościć Stephanie". Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania